


Run Run Blood

by The_Strict_Machine



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:26:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Strict_Machine/pseuds/The_Strict_Machine
Summary: Elena has spent most of her life hidden from the world's view.  On the cusp of her 18th birthday, she has a chance meeting that threatens to turn everything she knows on its head.





	1. Chapter 1

"Are you hungry?"

Elena smiled at her uncle. He surveyed the eggs she had in the frying pan from over her shoulder. 

"I suppose..." He sat at the table, opening the newspaper as he did every morning. Sometimes he cooked, sometimes she did. It was usually the two of them, except for Mrs. Hathorn when she came in to provide Elena's schooling. 

"Alright." She added bacon to the pan after she'd slid the eggs onto ceramic plates. 

She allowed her mind to wander as she cooked, sometimes gazing out the window to the late spring forest that surrounded them. It was an isolated existence, but she hadn't known anything different. Her Uncle Mikael sought to protect her, as he had since she was a little girl. It had always been the two of them for as long as she could remember. They rarely saw anyone venture through this area. It was secluded, but not far from the mountain cliffs and a waterfall. 

Some days she would hike down and reward herself with a solo swim in the clear blue-green pools at the bottom. She'd carry along her radio and listen to different stations as she floated on her back, the dj's announcing contests for concerts and vacations and restaurants. She would daydream about living amongst other people, having a friend to talk with over dinner, dancing to her favorite band playing live, visiting the ocean and sunbathing in the sand. Seeing cities, shops, museums. She knew what the world at large looked like from the other side of a computer screen. But she wanted - no, needed - to experience it all in person. 

She loved her uncle as the only parent she had ever known, and she knew he was quite fond of her as well. And this corner of the forest would always be her home. But she longed for the day that she could stretch beyond its boundaries and spread her wings, so-to-speak. He promised her that once she was eighteen and finished with school, her time would come. He'd even encouraged her to request college catalogs, telling her that her brilliance would bring her far in life. He read her stories with a proud look in his eye, lauding them as works to stand with those of the great authors in the world. He commiserated that this existence was not normal, but at the same time he worried that the people who cut her parents' lives so short would be after her. She didn't understand the significance of her eighteenth birthday, but now it was only a handful of days away. She could practically taste her freedom.

"Here you go." 

She set his plate down in front of him. He gave her a thankful smile, taking a second to pat her hand. She sat across from him and she cocked her head to read the headlines across the page. She was well-versed in current events from devouring the newspapers that Mikael brought home. Elena was a voracious reader, as evidenced by the stacks of books that lined the walls of the cabin, the towers set between the vertical joists. Her uncle often teased her that their collection could rival any library. But he was happy to feed that habit for her. 

"So many animal attacks," she remarked. Mystic Falls was the closest town, though still a good 15 miles away. It was nestled in the valley below this particular mountain range, a sleepy small town entrenched in its colonial history from what she had always read. Its residents held a peculiar obsession with honoring that history and its Founders. She wondered what it felt like to be part of families that had known each other for decades, maybe even more than a century, bloodlines intertwined and enmeshed. Sometimes she wished for that familiarity, siblings and cousins to share with.

"Hmmm," Mikael acknowledged, though his expression didn't reveal much.

"Do you think it's rabies? Or...?"

His steely blue eyes met her dark brown ones. "I think it's best to be prepared either way."

She nodded, looking down at her plate. She didn't like the foreboding feeling that settled itself like lead in her stomach. It made her food taste like cardboard and sapped her appetite. The crossbow sat next to the front door, her means of protecting herself. She knew her uncle had other weapons at his disposal, mainly his fangs and his strength. She had faint early memories of those who had ventured too close and met their end at his hands. He had warned her of the nightwalkers, the others of his kind who may try to come for her. Wooden arrows and stakes were in abundance in their home. She had never used one herself, but he had her trained. She was as quick and stealthy as she could be.

Elena never asked much about his nature. It never felt like something she could prod about. As kind as Mikael was to her, she was also aware that he could be stern and his boundaries were set to be respected. She often wondered how he came to be a nightwalker. She knew she wasn't one herself. The Internet provided some information, such as burning in the sun or drinking blood. Her uncle went out in the daylight, so she knew he was unusual in his abilities. And he ate food. But his sharp gleaming teeth were etched into her memory, with a ring of blood smeared around his mouth. She didn't doubt what he was, and she wondered why she wasn't too. She had spent hours in the bathroom inspecting her teeth for any changes as she got older, but none came. She was completely ordinary and human.

The rustle of the newspaper folding broke her out of her thoughts, and she noticed Mikael's plate was empty. He smiled at her. "I have business in town today. I will return by nightfall. No animals to worry about."

"I'll lock the doors just in case," she promised.

"Excellent." He leaned down to brush a light kiss on top of her head before he headed to the door. "I will bring back dinner. You can text me if you think of anything specific that you require."

"Thanks. See you later."

He waved as he shut the door behind him, and the screen door slapped back into place. She pulled the folded front page to her, reading more of the headlines. The animals had attacked a young woman a couple of years younger than her. Vickie Donovan. Miraculously she had survived, despite requiring numerous blood transfusions. A chill ran down Elena's spine, one she tried to ignore. 

Nothing would happen, she told herself. She was safe here. 

****

The world had turned over a quarter of a million revolutions and this very spot had barely changed. He solemnly regarded the ground. The energy of their transformation was still possessed here, the soil so bloated with power that Elijah could almost see it with his naked eye.

That power served as a tether that he hadn't ever managed to cut despite drawing the cord as thin as possible - across states and continents and countries for decades, centuries at a time. It never crossed his mind to return here once he had left one thousand years ago. He couldn't articulate why he was back. The memories that this place held would be better forgotten. So much betrayal and savagery. Blood on his hands. Allegiances broken. 

Any good moments were just as painful to recall. His life had held promise once, surrounded by a family that he had to forget. Remembering set the dull ache to burn in his chest, one he had trouble breathing around. He had convinced himself that it was better to be alone now. Less to trouble him and deter him from his course. But every so often the pain trickled through, as it threatened to now.

He frowned. Coming back here was a distraction... or the key to the puzzle he'd spent the last century trying to solve. The Celtic mystic had clasped his hands inside hers not even a week ago and guided him to this speck in the vastness of the world. He had instinctually suspected it was all a ruse, but her green-eyed gaze was so fierce that it sent a jolt of power straight through to his gut, to his soul. And she was far too young to fully understand what he was or the circumstances surrounding his nature. His family's history was so far buried from human consciousness that there was no way she knew she was sending him on a pilgrimage to his supernatural birthplace. And so he traveled to Virginia solely on her command. He felt like he'd be betraying his destiny if he tried to avoid it.

Something or someone was here and would have the answers to finding his lost siblings. 

Elijah put his hands in his pockets, the sole of his expensive Italian shoe snuffing out a small wildflower that dared to grow in this spot. There could be no beauty in a place of such horror. He glanced up at the noon sun before he headed deeper into the cover of the forest.

****

The ground was still damp from a few days' worth of rain, but the sunlight speckled through the leafy canopy above. Elena had brought a tarp out with her so she wouldn't ruin another pair of pants with grass and dirt stains. She had pruning shears and clippers with her, and a a wheelbarrow sat off to the side. The gardens around the cabin were starting to look like a jungle. Mikael could have cared less, but she figured it was something else to pass the time. She had done a lot of research on shade gardens a couple of years ago, and now they had a substantial array of perennials decorating the cabin's perimeter. She had a successful vegetable garden closer to a nearby clearing too. But today this was her focus.

She put in her earbuds and started clipping away. She deftly shaped the shrubbery into more pleasing shapes and pulled out dead leaves and weeds. After about half an hour, her waste pile had grown to a decent size. She stood and turned to head to the wheelbarrow. 

She couldn't take another step, however. Her heart was beating out of her chest as she came face to face with a man she had never seen before. Her mouth moved but she couldn't say anything, and he looked equally as alarmed. How long had he been watching her?

A second or two passed before her brain connected with her feet and she turned to bolt back to the house. He had her wrist, however.... he was quick. Too quick.

"Who... who are you?" she squeaked. 

Her mouth had gone completely dry and her tongue felt too big, too sluggish to form the words. Her heart was hammering inside of her chest and she was fighting to stay focused around the adrenaline running through her veins. They'd probably only stood like this for a few seconds, but it seemed like a lifetime passed between each one. He looked strangely out of place here in the forest, a black tailored suit adorning his lean frame. She began to wonder if this was one of the people who had killed her parents, if he was back to get her as Mikael so often worried. If he was a nightwalker like her uncle....

His dark brown eyes narrowed slightly, and a strand of nearly black hair fell across them. She could practically count each hair of the stubble across his razor sharp jaw as she waited for him to speak.

"You know who I am, Katherine," he answered. She detected a faint European accent, and the harsh undertone surprised her. As did the name.

"Y-you have me confused with someone else," she stammered, and she gasped when he pulled her closer.

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not, I swear! My name is Elena - ah!" His fingers bit into her wrist and she could feel her bones on the verge of crushing. "Please, you're hurting me!"

Two hot tears squeezed out of the corners of her eyes and she winced at the pain. He drew in a deep breath, his face closer than before as he studied her. That made her heart go erratic and she wasn't sure if the proximity or the fear or the pain was going to make her pass out first. She tried to force herself to calm down, she wasn't going to make it out of this alive if she didn't keep her wits about her.

But something small, almost imperceptible in his expression changed at that moment. He'd made some sort of connection and she felt his grip on her loosen. 

Elena's wrist was screaming but she didn't linger... it was a brief open window of opportunity. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her around to the front of the house, and she didn't stop until she was on the other side of the door. If he was a nightwalker, he would need an invitation. She remembered that much from the Internet lore - it was a universally-accepted truth. 

Once she had caught her breath and her heart wasn't threatening a deadly arrhythmia anymore, she gingerly reached for the crossbow. It was already primed with a stake, drawn back and ready to fire once she found her target. Elena took another deep breath, her long dark hair forming a straight curtain around her face as she bowed her head in silent prayer. She needed to live to see eighteen. She couldn't die like this, before she ever got a taste of freedom. And she wasn't about to let this man dictate that for her.

She felt the anger start to overtake her fear as she left the safety of the cabin, one sneakered foot in front of the other. She kept as quiet as she possibly could, gingerly stepping around leaves and twigs on the forest floor. One wrong move would sabotage her stealth attack. She brought the bow up to her chin as she rounded the corner of the house.

But there was no one there. Her eyes widened, and she comically whirled in a circle, half-expecting to see him behind her. Still... no one was there. She was alone, as she had been before. For half a second, she wondered if she had imagined it all. The bruise blooming over the olive skin of her wrist reminded her otherwise.

He had completely vanished.

****

A disaster. An absolute catastrophe, draped in mystery and bestowed with the beautiful face he had known for a thousand years... but he did not know Elena. 

A human.

How was she human? How did she even exist? Katerina had died, turned not long after they'd met. Unless she'd had a child....? But after all the time they had spent together, how would he not know? They had shared far more clandestine secrets than that before she turned and ran for the next five hundred years. Katerina would have confided that to him. This had to be an anomaly, some supernatural glitch. 

And this girl knew nothing of what she was.

Elijah's normally unflappable mind was traveling through hundreds of miles of thoughts in seconds, and there were no signs of it slowing down on its own. He was torn between returning to the bed and breakfast in Mystic Falls where he was renting a room, or marching back to that isolated little cabin in the woods.... to do what exactly?

He wasn't sure. But he'd felt an immediate need to protect her, that it was his duty to shield Elena's existence from the world at all costs. If it ever became public knowledge, she would never be safe. And while he didn't know her - yet - his chest tightened at the thought of her fulfilling her destiny. It couldn't happen. He could not allow that. He had to protect her identity from the world at large.

Unless... someone already knew what she was. Is that why she was living so far from civilization? Yet she was so close to the clearing where their blood had spilled. That couldn't be a random coincidence. And as he recalled the mystic's reading, he knew Elena was central to his reason for returning here. So that begged the question: who had her? She didn't appear to be unhappy or in any immediate danger. And keeping her hidden appeared to be their main priority as well. This individual had to know that she was the doppelgänger. 

Elijah didn't turn back to the woods. Instead, he approached his car. As he settled into the driver's seat, he decided that today he would let her be. He had to tread the situation very carefully and gain her trust. Alone. He had unnecessarily terrified her enough, but he would return very soon. He needed to talk to her, rectify their first encounter. He needed to know who kept her there.

And though he hated to admit it to himself, now that he knew of her existence, it would be impossible to stay away.

 

****

"I thought you would be a bit more enthusiastic about dinner."

Her uncle's expression was friendly enough, but she could see the worry in his gaze. Her fork twisted at the linguine noodles in her chicken marsala, but she couldn't put the food in her mouth. The moment it passed her lips, her stomach would revolt. 

"I'm sorry," she offered as she carefully laid the fork on the edge of her plate. "You know this is my favorite, but my stomach started bothering me shortly after you left..... maybe the eggs weren't cooked enough this morning."

His chest rose and fell with a subtle sigh. He held his napkin in his hand, studying her for a brief moment. Elena didn't swallow and was careful not to signal any nervousness. She didn't want to make him suspicious. The fact that she couldn't eat was bad enough.

Mikael gave a nod, accepting her excuse. She didn't know if she had ever lied to him before, but if he knew someone had found her here today with the possible intent to hurt her, he would go apoplectic. He might even drag her away to god-knows-where, and she didn't want that. She was terrified, but she also needed to stay put. And the longer she stayed in his presence, the more her awkward behavior would put her at risk of raising questions. 

"I think maybe I should lie down." 

She stood, ready to clear her plate, and she almost jumped out of her skin when his hand landed on her wrist. Their eyes met again and she didn't know how she kept from trembling. But there was only concern, no suspicion. He patted at her hand.

"Leave it. I'll put it in the refrigerator."

Elena nodded before retreating to the staircase. Her legs felt heavy with exhaustion but she climbed the spiral stairs to the loft area above and closed the door behind her. She surveyed her room, checking behind curtains and inside of her closet. She hadn't invited him in, but she was still anxious that the nightwalker would have found a way into her room. Once she was satisfied that she was alone, she pulled the wooden stake out of her waistband and shoved it underneath her pillow. 

Her mind wouldn't stop racing after she settled into bed. She couldn't understand how the man had found her, or why he looked like he'd seen a ghost. Why he called her Katherine. Who was Katherine? He was so emphatic when he said it, and they were so close....  
She swallowed hard, butterflies swirling against the confines of her stomach. It had to be more than a passing resemblance - he sounded convinced that she was someone else. Did she have a sister? Did he know someone from her family? She had wished for some clue to her origins for so long, and the first total stranger she'd encountered in ages gave her enough of a taste to leave her demanding to know more. She knew she would probably never see him again. She didn't exactly want to, but she also had so many questions. She needed to know his name, some way to track him down. Maybe if she could find out who he was, she could find out more about her family and who was after them. She could finally be free and not look over her shoulder. 

She stared at the dim pitched ceiling overhead, the planks meeting at the peak of the triangular roofline. As much as Elena wanted to ignore this chance encounter, hide it, push it out of her mind and pretend that it didn't exist.... she couldn't. It was the first moment in a long time that she had felt threatened. And somehow, deep down, Elena knew it would turn her promised freedom into a fight. It was a gut instinct, something she felt in her soul. It made her head spin, caused her breath to painfully catch. She didn't want to fight her uncle. But she worried that once he found out, he would block her path into the world. What she had been promised for years, what she had patiently waited for, what was finally just barely beyond her reach would be pulled right out from under her. And she wasn't strong enough to battle her uncle, even if she wanted to. Which she didn't. 

Which also meant it wasn't worth worrying about just yet, especially not when she was still so rattled. She wasn't calm enough to counter an argument that hadn't even happened yet. All of these outside forces... she had no control over anyone else, nor could she predict anything. All she could do for now was wait. She had to see how it would play out. Elena finally closed her eyes. She wouldn't think about it anymore tonight. 

Tomorrow would be a new day.

****

"Well, hello, Mikael."

Mrs. Hathorn smiled at Elena's uncle, and Elena focused on the papers on the coffee table in front of her as she listened. 

"Judith. Always a pleasure to see you."

The older blonde woman's cheeks probably sported a dusting of pink, and Elena always noticed that there was some mutual flirtation between her uncle and the married teacher. Nothing they'd ever acted on, she knew - that went against her uncle's moral code - but enough to put a spring in their steps.

"You as well. Elena and I have a lot to review today to prepare her for her senior year studies."

"Sounds fascinating. I'm sure she will excel, just as she always does."

"Of course! One of my brightest students."

Elena glanced up to see them both looking at her, both holding mugs of coffee that Mikael had prepared. She smiled sheepishly. "Thanks. I definitely can't slack off now. I need to get into a good college."

Her uncle's posture stiffened ever so slightly at her mention of her pursuing her education, and of course Elena was quick to read more into it. If they had been alone, maybe she would have questioned him about it.... the months were ticking down to him needing to fulfill his promise of letting her leave, and the way he squirmed just solidified her hunch further. But at the same time, she knew it could just be the normal anxiety any parent faced at their child leaving the nest. And when she looked at him through that lens instead, she had a hard time holding onto her suspicions. They'd spent years together, of course he would be nervous about it. If she was being completely honest, she was nervous too. And if he wasn't being honest... it wouldn't be the first time her compassion and naïveté had caused her problems. She wanted to think the best of him, she wanted to blame anxiety for all of her newfound wariness. 

"You'll have no problems with that, sweetie." Mrs. Hathorn sat next to her on the couch, giving her a squeeze around the shoulders, but Elena's smile was a little more forced this time. 

"I will leave you ladies to your studies," Mikael said, pulling his jacket off of a nearby chair. "I probably won't return until after you leave, Judith. If you need me, Elena..." He held up his phone. 

She nodded. It seemed strange that he would go into town two days in a row... but as far as to why, she couldn't formulate a theory beyond something to do with her 18th birthday. He hadn't seemed on edge or anxious lately. Nothing seemed to be bothering him or out of sorts. Nothing except for the frequency. Of course after her strange encounter the day before, she was suspicious of everything. But what were the chances that the two would coincide? Maybe her uncle knew this man...?

"I decided on a topic for our English curriculum this year." Mrs. Hathorn was digging far into the depths of her bag, a drawn out search for the highly-anticipated books. Elena's curiosity was almost enough to make her forget her uncle's peculiar behavior, albeit briefly. But the color drained from her complexion when she saw the first title land face-up on the table. "Gothic horror."

As the covers of Dracula and Frankenstein stared back at her, Elena knew this couldn't possibly be a coincidence. But who could be toying with her?

****

Hours later, she was stretched like a cat in the sun across the couch cushions. Her mind was visiting a much darker place in Stoker's masterpiece. Mrs. Hathorn often left earlier on the days when Elena began a new reading assignment to give her time to dig in. And Elena was so far removed from reality that she almost fell from her perch when there was knocking at the door.

She approached the entry distractedly, eager to return to her book. But she stopped dead from turning the handle when those dark eyes from the day before peered at her through the glass. 

Handsome and terrifying, she thought before she could catch herself. Her mouth went dry, unnerved about the subconscious truths her mind offered up. Terrifying she could handle, but not handsome. He'd been out for blood yesterday.... she shouldn't be considering him handsome.

And yet she couldn't stop herself from staring. He was older than her, but not.... old. Maybe enough to make it a little inappropriate for her to consider him attractive and let her mind wander. If she had to guess, he looked to be in his late 20s. But her mind half-screamed "DANGER" at her, telling her to back off. There was something about his gaze... some wisdom beyond what he appeared. Maybe a tinge of weariness. Definitely danger. She shouldn't have been surprised that the first male that she came in contact with was all wrong for her to even fantasize about, and she'd read enough books to know how wrong this sort of arrangement would go - not that I am even considering it, she told herself - but she was still intrigued. And the way he was looking at her.... she had to wonder if she terrified him, too. She absently clutched at her wrist, and his eyes dropped to where he'd grabbed her the day before. His mouth quirked, and he met her gaze again.

"I'm sorry," he called through the door. "We need to talk.... Elena."

She blinked at the way he said her name, his accented voice raising some deja vu that lodged itself in the back of her brain and made her head spin. But she opened the door, leaning against the interior casing with her arms crossed. She was safe within the confines of the threshold, but her heart still skipped with worry at the thought of her uncle coming home to find this man here.

"So, talk....." she said, and she raised her eyebrows as she dragged the end of the sentence up, suggesting that she needed a name to complete it. 

He hesitated, a small sigh escaping him. She sensed that he didn't like conceding control. But apparently he would anyway, at least to gain her trust. "Elijah," he offered. "My name is Elijah. I apologize for harming you yesterday. I thought you were someone else."

"Katherine."

"Yes." His voice was solemn, but there was a flash of fire in his eyes. It made her wonder how exactly he knew this Katherine, and who she was. The fire was anger, for sure. But Elena was briefly jealous that Katherine also made him brood. The way his lips pursed.... that had to be a lot of history. And if she had to guess, it wasn't all hate.

"She looks like me.... a lot like me," she mused.

He nodded. "Identical to you."

That threw her off-guard, and she tried to regain control of her reaction. They'd barely been standing here for five minutes and already he'd given her more insight into what her past was than any conversation with her uncle. If they looked alike... "Then we must be related? Maybe my sister?"

"No, I don't believe that's the case." He squinted at her. "You don't know if you have siblings?"

She straightened, reversing mentally as she was wary of how much to offer. Even though he knew things about her, she knew nothing about him or his agenda. "Some of my family has been missing for a long time," she said.

He bit at his lip, and he leaned one hand against the doorframe. "Elena... we need to talk. And I don't think we should do so here."

"Why not?" She tried to act nonchalant even though she was running down a list of excuses in her head for when her uncle inevitably returned and found her talking with a strange man.

"Because I'm assuming you don't live here alone, and we need as much privacy as possible. I worry who may overhear." He drew in a deep breath again, reigning in his intensity at the look of alarm on her face. "You can trust me, despite what happened yesterday. I would never harm you... I give you my word."

A chill ran down her spine, served up with a side of butterflies starting to rustle in her stomach. Normally she felt poised and confident, but at this moment, she was cursing her nervousness in the presence of attractive members of the opposite sex. She needed to test his honesty, despite the fact that her legs were ready to carry her out the door at the reassuring tone of his voice. "I need to know if you're a vampire first," she said hesitantly. She wasn't sure she'd ever said the word aloud before. She'd never had the opportunity to discuss it with anyone, and if she'd ever mentioned it to her uncle, he would have known she'd been researching. 

A second of surprise passed over Elijah's face, but if she hadn't been watching closely, she would have missed it. "Yes," he said simply, and she noticed him glance over her shoulder. "Your book paints a fairly accurate picture of us."

She didn't know how to answer that. They stared at each other, and when he finally smirked in unintended amusement, she felt the blood rush to her cheeks in embarrassment. God, why am I so awkward, she thought ruefully. She let her hair fall to hide her face as she started to turn away. "Let me just leave a note," she mumbled.

She grabbed a piece of paper from her notebook and jotted a quick message that she'd be back in time for dinner. She looked at the clock... it was 2pm. That would give them at least a couple of hours, and if she didn't return.... her uncle would know to look for her. She shoved her keys into her pocket and locked the door handle. Then she held her breath and stepped over the threshold.


	2. Chapter 2

Elijah still had a difficult time grasping the surreal nature of this current encounter, despite the fact he had lived long enough to be past the point of surprise about anything. But it blew his mind that yesterday morning he had no idea Elena existed and today... they were willingly sharing the same space, for lack of a better descriptor. Normally a smart young woman would never choose to trust a man who mortally threatened her at their first meeting - a man who was a vampire, no less. He had held his breath when he knocked at the door, anticipating that she would turn him away or retaliate. He'd been prepared to resign himself to watching her from the shadows.

But here they were. The strangest sense of déjà vu settled in the back of his mind. He'd walked this route with the earliest incarnation of Elena's bloodline, and in hindsight it seemed only fitting that it would come around one thousand years later. He wondered at the workings of the universe, his instincts telling him there was something much larger at play here. He stole glances at Elena when she wasn't looking, still in awe that she was utterly identical to both Tatiana and Katherine. He felt a strange sense of relief in seeing her face again.

But they had been walking in silence longer than Elijah had expected. Elena seemed nervous and hesitant... he could almost predict the eager questions simmering below her surface. He'd caught her glancing at him, mouth half-open before she'd close it again. And he felt similarly anxious. She was like a skittish doe that he was coaxing to eat from his hand. Or an apparition who might disappear the moment he acknowledged her presence. He wanted her to be the first to speak so he'd know which way to guide the conversation. But she wasn't cooperating with his plan. Once they'd traveled further into the cover of the woods, his normally infinite patience had reached its end. He cleared his throat. Her eyes shot to him immediately.

"I suppose I should break the ice," he said, the hint of a wry half-smile traveling over his face. Her gait slowed.

"I'm sorry," she blurted out. "I just.... I have so many questions, but...."

"You don't know if you can trust me."

She glanced away sheepishly, and he stopped himself from touching her arm. He was drawn to do so, but he respected her space. And he was wary of letting himself get too close. Time had already shown him that his association with the doppelgänger was ill-fated. There would be no happy ending. She would be better off if he kept some semblance of formality between them. To do otherwise could prove him to be the fatal catalyst in her life. He was resigned to protect her, his amends to her predecessors who he'd failed.

"It's alright," he said. "Honestly, you shouldn't trust anyone, Elena. There are so many truths about your bloodline that you don't even know. Others could try to take advantage of that."

"Like what?" Another cautious glance passed over him before she pushed a low branch out of the way to continue on the path. She was trying not to appear too eager, but the curiosity was eating her alive. She was lucky she had encountered him first and not someone with more malevolent intent. 

"If I disclose a truth, I shall expect the same in return." He arched an eyebrow. 

Her tongue ran over her teeth as she considered the implications of what he propsed, but then she nodded. "Deal. You go first."

"Alright. You come from a long line of Petrovas."

"Petrovas? Was that.... my last name?" 

He smirked. "Your turn. Who do you live with?"

"My uncle," she replied quickly. "How do you know the Petrovas?"

"I intended to marry the first, one thousand years ago." 

He watched a subtle blush settle over her cheeks, an interesting reaction. Her heart rate picked up the slightest titch, but he pretended not to notice. He'd keep his curiosity to himself. He started walking again and she jogged up next to him to keep in step. She was reeled in.

"What is your uncle's name?" he asked.

"Mikael," Elena answered, and his eyes widened briefly. The name was enough to raise the hairs on his neck. 

"I knew a Mikael once," he remarked.

"It's not exactly a rare name." 

"No." But it felt entirely too coincidental to him, and it sucked the lighthearted nature from their exchange. She regarded him with a wary look now, and he fought his brooding demeanor. "Just someone I knew. It brings up a memory, that's all."

"Not a good one," Elena guessed. She looked unnerved. He wondered if he'd hit closer to home than she liked. That intrigued him more about the man behind the name. 

"It depends on your perspective." He kept his gaze from being too pointed, and he took his opportunity to volley a question back to her court. "How long have you lived in the cabin?"

"Since I was three. My parents died and my uncle took me in." She shrugged. "I have glimpses of them, but not really memories."

Too coincidental, he thought again. And almost too dangerous to say any more. His instincts were throwing up red flags all over the place. But she seemed like someone he could trust. Clearly she didn't mention their prior encounter to her uncle or else she wouldn't have been alone today. And his plan was already somewhat compromised now that she knew his name. If this was the same Mikael, she would be hundreds of miles away the moment that she made mention of Elijah. And that could not happen.

Her wheels were turning as she contemplated her next question and he bit down on his lower lip. He waited, willing her not to go there. She hesitated as her eyes dipped to his mouth and then back to his gaze. It was a split second but it threw him ever-so-slightly. He didn't expect to distract her.

"Who is Katerina?"

The previous Petrova wasn't a subject he intended to fully broach today, but she was better than the alternative of answering questions about the Mikael he knew.

"Your doppelgänger. She looks exactly like you," he mused, and he resisted reaching out to run his fingers over a lock of her long dark hair. "And exactly like my betrothed, from whom you are both descended."

"Wait... what?" 

He smirked and he moved further through the forest, noting where the trees parted just ahead. Her footsteps crunched behind him, signaling her fervor to catch up.

She caught his arm and he stopped, looking first at her hand upon him and then at her face. She quickly withdrew, the blood once again rising to her cheeks and neck. 

"I believe it's my turn for a question," he said.

"Elijah, no. You have to tell me more about your fiancée, and Katerina, and this whole doppelgänger thing. I mean, that's just crazy."

"Is it?" He stared at her and she shifted uneasily. He could tell she sensed fragments of the truth. She was turning the shards in her mind, trying to fit them together. "What has your uncle told you about your parents' murder?"

She swallowed. "That whoever killed them might come looking for me." 

"Did he ever determine who that was?"

"He doesn't talk about it much.... he's just said that once I am eighteen, it will be easier. That I can leave here and finally see the world." Elena glanced at him shyly. "You're the first person I've met."

The realization of the trust she had afforded him left him floored. Not to mention how awry things could have gone for her if she had encountered the wrong vampire first. "You've been here the whole time."

"Yes."

"And your uncle leaves you alone?"

"Now? Yes. But when I was too young, my teacher stayed." 

She shrugged and then crossed her arms, venturing past the cover of the trees into the sunlight. He noticed how that light illuminated her hair with undertones of gold and red, just like Tatia's always was right before she would break away from him and run laughing toward the water. And of course he would give chase, until they were both engulfed in the pool at the bottom of the waterfall, their mouths inevitably finding one another. 

Elena turned back to him and the edge to her expression broke him from the memory. "He's trained me, though. Never to trust anyone. How to defend myself. I had a stake ready for you yesterday, if you hadn't disappeared."

His hairs stood on end. Obviously Dracula wasn't her first encounter with the vampire mythos. "How did you find out about... our kind?"

And now she was silent. He'd broached the subject she wouldn't divulge any details for. "I need to know more about Katerina," she answered instead.

"Just Katerina? Not Tatia, or me?" He moved slightly closer, but she didn't waver. Her chin still pushed upward stubbornly. 

"All of you. You know more about me than I ever will because of my ancestors. And if I'm still in danger, I want to know who is after me and why." 

He remained quiet as he mulled over where to begin, but she took that silence as reluctance. She sighed, and then she blinked hard. He noticed her eyes were shining a little too brightly, and he resisted reaching out to comfort her. 

"You don't understand, I have to know," she said, her voice cracking. "I will never be able to leave here until that threat is gone. My uncle won't let me leave. He promises that I'll be able to go to college and finally see the world.... but I'm scared that he's going to break that promise because of my 'safety.' I can't spend my entire life here, in this cabin. I just can't.... not knowing that there's more out there."

"You feel like you've been a captive," he remarked, and she could only nod. She was probably closer to the truth than she knew. Two tears rolled down her cheeks and that was nearly his undoing. Normally crying barely elicited a reaction from him, but this was a different story. He felt almost powerless against her and the weight of history on the brink of repeating itself.

Before he could stop himself, he pulled her into his arms, his hand gingerly cradling her head against his chest. She was stiff at first, but then she sank against him. A wave of melancholy stirred in his chest, her leaning upon him a reminder of all he'd lost. He allowed his eyes to close just for a second, to relish the moment. He'd long asked the universe to allow him to hold Tatia one more time. This was as close as he'd come. And while she was clearly a different person, this was his chance to make things right.

"You have to help me, Elijah," she mumbled. 

She pulled away slightly, maybe reluctantly, and he noticed how her cheeks flushed at their proximity. At the end of the day, she was still an innocent young woman. He imagined he took her completely off-guard. He let go of her, stepping out of her space.

"I will," he said. "You can count me among your allies. And I will tell you everything." He gestured towards the rocks at the water's edge. 

She sat down and he settled next to her. Then she looked at him expectantly, waiting for their history to unfold.

 *****

Elena walked the last few hundred feet back to the cabin alone. The sun was hanging low in the sky and her brain was bursting at the seams. She could barely pay attention to the steps she took or what excuse she would give her uncle when she returned. If he ever knew everything she now did.... they'd be on the run. She wondered how much he knew about Klaus, the werewolf-vampire who needed to kill her to unlock a curse. 

She had barely said anything to Elijah after he told her the story of Tatia and how she was linked to Elijah and his siblings, how her blood was used by their mother to create vampires. And then how Tatia was killed to bind his brother Klaus's werewolf side, how their parents couldn't leave Klaus's power unchecked. Katerina's story was even worse... she had no inkling that she was the doppelgänger and being prepared for a sacrifice while they courted her in what she thought was high society. At least she ran, even if she'd had to turn. But Katerina was only seventeen.... the thought of turning crossed Elena's mind for a split second, but she couldn't imagine being this young forever. Not to mention that Klaus flew into a rage when Katerina escaped and took it upon himself to travel to Bulgaria to murder her entire family personally. Elena shuddered in recollection. She wondered where Katerina was now, if she'd managed to elude Klaus this entire time. She knew what she'd be googling later.

Elena felt almost like she was in a stupor after the whole information dump. She didn't know what she'd expected Elijah to tell her, but now she was terrified to ever set foot out alone again. What if someone recognized her? She couldn't tell who the vampires were and weren't, beyond scouring them for a piece of blue lapis jewelry. The only consolation was that Klaus never expected another doppelgänger to come about. He thought his opportunity was lost when Katerina turned. 

Still, she wasn't about to take any chances. From now on, she'd be carrying a stake with her at all times - and vervain. Elijah showed her where it grew in abundance and instructed her to tuck it inside her waistband under her shirt for now and to later add it to her tea. He said it would protect her mind before showing her how it burned against his skin. Not enough to kill a vampire, but certainly enough to slow one down and buy her some time if she needed it. Elena hoped she wasn't dubiously trusting one of Klaus's allies, but Elijah seemed sincere. He'd reinforced that she couldn't invite anyone in, even him. 

When they parted ways, she barely whispered a goodbye. He hadn't hugged her again. He appeared to be someone whose actions and words were all measured and calculated, so his spontaneity in that particular moment must have surprised him too. She definitely didn't expect that reaction from him, but it wasn't unwelcome. And there was a tinge of wistfulness in his eyes as he watched her walk away. He didn't say as much, but Elena knew he would be back. As strange as it was given the circumstances, that knowledge set off anticipatory butterflies in her stomach.

She took a deep breath as she stood on the other side of the door, then she forced a calm expression onto her face. Her uncle looked up from the stove when she came inside.

"You're finally back," he remarked, and she noted relief in his tone. "How was your day?"

"Peaceful," she replied. She wondered if he could tell she was lying through her teeth. She felt her anxiety ready to ramp up, and she willed it down. She didn't need her heart pounding so loud that they could both hear it. She leaned against the counter casually. "How was yours? What did you do today?"

He stirred at the saucepan, occupied by its ingredients. "It was fine. Typical. Meeting up with those who work at the business."

"Is the business okay? You've been going there a lot lately." Elena asked. Up until now, she always just assumed it was some sort of a store or something that her uncle ran from behind the scenes, the source of his income while he tended to keeping her alive and safe. But now she had to wonder if it was a euphemism for something more... something related to vampires, and maybe Klaus.

He didn't look at her when he spoke. "It's fine. Great, actually. There may be a buyer interested in taking over. We've been in discussions. If that happens, I won't have to leave you here alone as much."

That sent her heart to her throat. If he was here.... and then Elijah came.... she fought the panic down. "Oh - that sounds like great news. But... what will you do once I leave for college?"

"I'll move nearby." He smiled at her, and she felt a chill go down her spine. "Just because you'll be eighteen doesn't mean the danger goes away, Elena."

"I-I know. I mean, I guess I knew. I don't know much about these people, but somehow I thought being older would make it better."

"Someday we will have a long discussion about it, but not tonight." He squeezed her upper arms. "I don't want to ruin your peaceful day."

He looked at her, pleading silently with her to drop the subject. She just nodded. Her brain was so overwhelmed anyway it wasn't like she could form a coherent argument. "I'll set the table."

"Excellent," he said, and he smiled at her again.

As she got the dishes out of the cabinet, she willed her mind to shut off. It was the only way she'd get through the evening until she could be alone.


	3. Chapter 3

A week had gone by. 

Life had settled back into its usual routine, and her uncle's trips into town waned. 

Elena had finished reading Dracula.... for the first time around, anyway. Now she was doing the second pass through and focusing on the finer details, looking for hints and clues. Something more that maybe Elijah had been alluding to during his last visit.

Searching "Katerina Petrova" late at night on the internet led to a rabbit hole that passed through bits and pieces of Katherine Pierce's life and landed in a tomb under a church in Mystic Falls. Supposedly she died in a fire there in 1864, though no remains or bones were ever found. Did vampires even leave behind a skeleton? Katherine was over 300 years old then.... she could have gone up like a bonfire and just disintegrated. Or... she could have faked her death to escape Klaus once again. Elena peered more closely at the grainy photograph of the white Protestant church. She could picture clearly it in her mind's eye - the eeriness of the structure ablaze at night, the flames lapping higher at the sky and the screams of the other 29 unfortunate souls trapped inside. She could see it just as Katherine would have before she stole away into the dark. Something deep inside of her told her that her doppelgänger had not perished. Whether it was a connection or sense shared between them, she wasn't sure. Maybe just gut instinct, or the fact that Elijah himself didn't seem to consider her dead. But if Elena was being honest with herself, it felt too complex to just be his influence.

She stumbled across Duke University's paranormal department website, which housed the only known photo of Katherine Pierce. Finding it was enough to raise goosebumps all over her arms. It was absolutely as if she were staring at herself. And while Elijah had told her they were identical, witnessing it herself still left her unsettled. She had thought there would be some minor difference - a dimple, a beauty mark. But there wasn't. She was looking at herself, at Katerina.... at Tatia. The realization of what Elijah must have felt when he first saw her.... she cleared her throat and crossed her legs, her olive skin burning to a deep pink. Through some twist of nature or the universe, he knew her intimately with barely ever having touched her. It filled her with a strange sense of deja vu and she knew she'd be working hard to keep those thoughts pushed far, far away.

Once she forced herself to stop staring at the black and white photograph of her twin, she scrolled down through the information about Katherine and some myth about a "sun and moon" curse tied to a precious stone. Vampires bound by the sun, werewolves bound by the moon.... both supernatural species seeking this magical moonstone to be the one to break the curse and be deemed the superior race. She devoured all of the details and compared them against what Elijah had glossed over, but it still wasn't enough. She needed to know more. More about Klaus... more about herself. More about what exactly breaking this curse required and where she fit into the puzzle, more about where Klaus might be. Her mouse hovered over the "contact" button on the page as she stared at the photo of the department head. Dr. Isobel Saltzman. She also had long dark brown hair, and her youthful demeanor was calm, approachable.... trustworthy. Elena felt her heartbeat quicken in anticipation. Maybe she could fill in some of these nagging blanks. Elena wouldn't say who she was - she could make up a fake email address. Be anonymous. A fellow student of the supernatural. But then the doubts settled in. She didn't want to open Pandora's box and start a destructive domino effect that she couldn't stop. Could they trace the IP address back to this cabin in the woods? Would she be risking everything her uncle had tried to save her from in the last fourteen years? She wavered for a second. Reluctantly, she clicked the "x" in the top right corner of the screen.

Outside contact was too dangerous. She couldn't risk it, even if she felt like she was going stir crazy. But she'd had a taste of the outside world when she spoke to Elijah and now she was at war with herself. In the midst of all of the history surrounding her, it seemed insane to just sit here waiting for something to change. If Klaus was going to be her fate, then she wanted to face him head on. And she wanted to experience the world in the moments in between. She didn't want to say she wasted her life hiding if he ever finally tracked her down.

Her chin set as she cleared out her browsing history. She gently closed her laptop and took a deep breath. The next time Elijah came he and Mikael would meet, she decided. And she would come clean about all that she knew. And then.... she would leave if she had to. She was only two days away from turning eighteen. If she had to leave... she could. Ultimately, her uncle couldn't make her stay, even if the thought of leaving under those terms left her heartbroken. But it was time, she told herself as she heard footsteps on the creaky stairs. Almost.

Her uncle lightly rapped at the door and she smiled as she met his gaze. Just in the nick of time, she thought, resting her hand casually across the laptop. If he'd found her researching Katherine, she would have been coming clean sooner than she anticipated. Strangely, she felt better about doing it with Elijah around rather than completely alone. And she imagined that moment would come sooner than later, too. Elijah wouldn't stay away forever.

****** 

"Birth records for 1992. Starting in June." 

Elijah's pupils dilated, and the young woman in the Mystic Falls town clerk's office looked sufficiently dazed for a moment as his compulsion took hold. Caroline, her name tag read. Then she smiled to reveal nearly perfect white teeth. Her crown of long highlighted blonde waves bounced as she tilted her head to the side. "Of course! Be right back."

"Thank you, Caroline."

Her blue eyes twinkled flirtatiously before she headed into the file room. He chuckled to himself as he sat down. She looked to be the same age as Elena. They would probably be classmates if it wasn't for the fact that Elena had been stolen away at such a young age. And because of that, no teenager in town would have any recollection of her. He didn't dare broach the subject with the older population. Not yet, anyway. He didn't know if her family had truly died or if they'd simply been compelled to let her go. He didn't even know her last name. 

Caroline returned a few minutes later, arms full with large files. She blew a stray lock of hair out of her eyes as she set them down. He placed the tabloid magazine he'd been thumbing through back on the wood coffee table. Then he stood and opened the records.

"June through December. They're divided into six month increments. I guess there were a lot of us born that year." She squinted before smiling again. "Who are you looking for, anyway? I might be able to help. I was homecoming queen, Miss Mystic Falls, and on alllll the committees.... I know everyone in our class."

He smirked as she tried to impress him with her accolades. "A friend of mine.... she was adopted. She's wary of her parents finding out that she's trying to locate her birth records. So.... I'm working on her behalf to keep things quiet. You understand, I'm sure." His gaze trapped hers again. "You won't discuss this with anyone but me."

She nodded. "No, of course not." She quirked her eyebrow in a manner meant to ensure he knew she was hardly innocent. "Our little secret."

"Our little secret," he echoed, satisfied at the way he made her blankly agree when she responded with a hollow, "Mmmhmmm."

Maybe if she'd been a couple of years older and he wasn't on a mission, he would have allowed himself to be momentarily distracted by this young woman practically throwing herself at him. He was sure it woild be fun, for a few seconds anyway. But he couldn't focus on her when it was a pair bottomless brown doe eyes that preoccupied him. If he even allowed his mind a second to wander.... something he was fighting against.

A losing battle, if he was honest with himself.

He started to flip through the days of June and noticed Caroline was still watching him. He cleared his throat, and she looked straight at him as he compelled her again. "You have some filing to do in the back."

She straightened. "Well, I'll be in the back finishing up some filing. Let me know if you need anything else."

He smiled. "You've been more than helpful."

He flipped through more quickly, knowing that it was only a matter of time before another local showed up in the office. And then the story of the impeccably dressed young man with a foreign accent looking at birth records would spread through town like wildfire. The more people he had to compel, the more dangerous it became. He scanned the names with a precision that only a vampire possessed, stopping at June 18th.

Gilbert, Elena Marie. Single live birth, 9:58pm. 7lbs 2oz.

Born to Miranda Gilbert, age 25 and Dr. Grayson Gilbert, age 26 of 126 Oakwood Street, Mystic Falls.

Elijah glanced around, finally spying the copy machine. At first he thought of taking the original birth certificate itself, eliminating any evidence of her existence should Klaus happen into town. But if Elena ever needed to prove herself in any fashion... he finally decided that it would be better it stayed here. The copy would serve as proof of her history, something tangible he could give her. An anchor for a young woman who had no ties to anything.

He pushed the files back further on the counter once he replaced the record. Then he headed out the door to his next destination. 126 Oakwood Street.

****** 

Elena's birthday passed without much fanfare. A cake, a few presents in the form of some books and clothes and random keepsakes. No journey into the world. Just another day spent in this isolated cabin.

She wasn't sure what she expected. Maybe dinner at an actual restaurant? Or a chance to go shopping in a real store? Anything, really, outside the perimeter of this section of forest that she knew like the back of her hand. But none of that came to pass. Eighteen came without any signal of change in her life as a recluse. Generally, she tried to count her blessings but her mood had turned decidedly dour in the two days since.

And today, it was hot. She laid in bed, sweat making her feel sticky. The ceiling fan overhead wasn't helping. She turned her head to glance out the window. An overcast and muggy Sunday. Not that the day of the week made much difference to her - she couldn't tell, anyway. The days blended together here. She laid in her bed listening to the birds call out to each other. She wondered where Elijah was. Maybe he knew her uncle was nearby. She sighed, reluctantly acknowledging that not seeing him wasn't helping her mood at all. It had been over ten days since she saw him last.

The clock told her it was nearing 11am. She dragged herself out of bed and forced herself into the shower. As much as she could have laid there and sulked all day, it wouldn't have been productive. And afterward, rather than fighting the humidity, she let her hair air dry into its natural wavy state. She sat down at her vanity next, staring at her face. That face that had been around for centuries. She could have been Katherine or Tatia instead, gentle waves curving around her face and down her back. Makeup from Mrs. H rested in the periphery. She rarely bothered with the stuff, only because she never went anywhere. Sometimes she would see a fun look in a magazine or a website and she'd try to replicate it, but that wasn't often. Today, though.... she didn't have anything else to do. 

Her complexion barely required more than some powder and undereye concealer, though she added a touch of highlighter and some contour below her cheekbones. Next, a swipe of blush. Her eyes were where she focused most of her efforts. She used natural shades - the Naked name of the palette was fitting - but by the time she completed the eyeliner and mascara, they were the smokily outlined focus of her face. She finished with some rose tinted lipgloss and sat back to assess the look. She looked - older. Even beautiful, though she was hardly vain. But there was something about the way the makeup enhanced what was already there. She felt it was a shame she had nowhere to go. 

She sighed again, her chair scraping against the floor as she went to stand up. She didn't bother making her bed before she headed downstairs. She was suffocating in here, both with the humidity in the air and with the walls that felt like they were closing in. All she made sure she grabbed was her phone. 

"Where are you going?" her uncle asked as Elena quietly stalked past him to the door. He was sitting at the table, newspaper in hand. His blue eyes were noticeably concerned when she stopped and looked at him. She very nearly asked him if he saw Tatia or Katherine too, but she bit the question back. 

"Out," she answered simply. 

"Be careful," he called to her back, and she could tell he wanted to say more but he could also sense the shift in her mood, the one that had been brewing over the last two weeks.

She didn't answer as she let the screen door slam shut behind her.

****** 

Elijah sensed a shift in the air from where he stood. He was on the other side of the waterfall, having passed the cabin and still recognizing that Elena was not alone. Every day he passed through, and every day her uncle was there. He had briefly entertained the thought of showing up anyway. He didn't intend to go this long without seeing her. But once he heard Mikael speak, his blood ran cold. Elijah knew him. And he wasn't about to risk Elena's safety.

There was a charge of electricity, crackling energy that yanked him out of his thoughts. There she was, near the pools below. Her appearance made his breath catch in his throat. She looked almost wild, her wavy dark hair spilling halfway down her back, her face made up in an appealing manner. She was wearing a loose flowery tank top, but her shorts left little to the imagination. Eighteen certainly agreed with her, and he swallowed as he realized how much more difficult it would be to be around her. 

She kicked off her flipflops and waded into the water to her knees. The heat barely registered with him after all of this time, but he could see the perspiration glistening over her skin. She closed her eyes and exhaled as the cool water soothed her. It could have been a magazine shoot the way she tilted her head back to the sky, the tips of her long wavy hair almost dipping into the water. His resolve wore down and he found himself standing on the bank behind her. 

"Elena," he called quietly, knowing he would startle her. But it felt wrong to act as a voyeur any longer. 

He watched a blush crawl over her cheeks at being interrupted in a free moment. But she started to approach him.

"Elijah," she replied. She didn't smile but her eyes seemed to light up at his presence. She glanced at his suit. "Aren't you hot?"

He smirked. "Vampires don't notice temperature, really."

"Oh. I was going to tell you to come in." 

"It is a tempting thought, what with the scenery..." He eyed her flirtatiously before he could stop himself, and that earned a half-smile and more blushing from her. "I'm sorry I didn't return sooner, but you haven't been alone."

"I know," she said apologetically. "It was my birthday, and I feel like my uncle has been around more than ever. Makes me wonder..." She reached into her pocket. "I should text you my phone number. I thought about that after last time. At least we'd have a way to contact each other with everything that could be going on."

He nodded, knowing she meant Klaus. "Here," he said, reaching out for her phone, and she handed it over. He put his number in and texted himself. His hand lingered on hers as he handed it back, and her fingers grazed over his palm before she tucked it back away.

"So," she said awkwardly. 

"I have something for you," he said, reaching inside his jacket and pulling out an envelope. 

She glanced at him curiously before pulling out the carefully folded piece of paper inside. Her lips parted as she made a small gasp. When her eyes met his again, he could see they were shining with tears.

"You got this for me?" 

"Yes. Happy birthday."

"Thank you," she breathed. "I always figured I was tied to Mystic Falls somehow. My parents....?"

He shook his head. "I checked the house and they no longer live there. No death records, either."

Her jaw set and anger flashed through her eyes. "So my uncle lied. But why haven't they come looking for me?"

"I imagine he compelled them, Elena. And I have a feeling your uncle is not related to you at all. In fact," he continued quietly, " I know he's not. I'm quite familiar with him."

The realization dawned upon her. "He's the Mikael you knew." He nodded and she started to look panicked. "Oh my God. Am I in danger? How do I know that he hasn't been holding me for Klaus all this time?"

"Trust me, he's not. He may be using you as a lure, but I can't imagine he has ill-intentions for you."

She stared at him for a moment, and he couldn't even begin to guess what she was thinking. He'd thrown her two curveballs of epic proportions. "I can't stay there," she finally said. "I need to confront him, and then I'm leaving. You have to come with me."

"Elena, that's not a good idea-"

"I'm done hiding things. And - I need you to take me away from here." 

That pleading look in her eyes.... answering that call had never kept him out of trouble. It was his Achilles heel. And facing Mikael again would likely prove to be disastrous. But she had no one else to count on. Literally no one else but him, or Mikael. He and Elena were standing at the edge of a slippery slope, and he knew he was sliding down.

Elijah silently prayed this wasn't the moment he'd pinpoint as the defining mistake in the fate of this latest Petrova. But he could see no other choice. Elena already had one foot out of the door of that cabin, with or without Elijah. If he didn't help her, he wasn't sure he would ever see her again. And while that was enough to stop him in his tracks, there was the other detail of Klaus and his cohorts. She could easily walk right into his hands. 

He sighed before conceding. "Fine. I will help you." 

"Thank you," she whispered, throwing her arms around Elijah. 

He wasn't expecting that, though he allowed himself to relax against her. He had to admit that it felt completely natural, and he closed his eyes to memorize the curve of her hips fitting comfortably within his hands. Her chin rested gently upon his shoulder and the faint smell of rosewater on her skin etched this memory in his mind. It was... nice. He realized how much he had missed her. Actually her, not the idea of a physical carbon copy of her predecessors. It was silly considering they'd only really met once before, but attraction was a funny thing. It hit when least expected. Of course her physical appearance was enough to reel him in, but something that was uniquely Elena kept him there. She let out a contented sigh which was nearly his unraveling. A simple, perfect moment. He didn't have many of those to recall, especially not in his life as a vampire.

She settled back a bit after a minute or so, keeping her hands on his shoulders to brace herself. He still gently rested his hands along her waist as she didn't seem eager to pull away completely. He actually felt slightly nervous, and her expression had turned shy. Still, it wasn't awkward... just anticipatory. He had no idea what was going through her mind which left him even more unnerved. But he was letting her take the lead. As much as he was attracted to her, he realized how strange their circumstances were and he was not about to bend her will in his favor.

Elena bit at her lower lip as she brought her hands up to cradle his jaw. He couldn't break her gaze, but soon she was flooding his vision and his undead heart almost beat out of his chest as he felt her lips press against his tentatively. He closed his eyes again, not wanting to overwhelm her with longing or the relief that - apparently - this attraction was mutual. She tasted sweet, her lipgloss raspberry-flavored, and he began to move his lips against hers, catching her lower lip gently between his teeth. Her hands were clasped behind his neck now, and he held the small of her back to support her. She pushed her chest against his as she attempted to get closer, the kisses turning more fervent. He didn't need to breathe but his head was starting to spin. When she came up for air, her skin had turned a rosy pink across her cheeks and chest. She let go completely, her lips swollen and her expression embarrassed.

"Sorry... I didn't mean..."

He smiled dazedly. "Don't apologize. I certainly didn't mind."

"So it was okay?" she asked sheepishly, and somehow it was the most adorable thing he'd ever heard or seen.

"More than okay," he replied, catching her hand. He could practically see the sparks of electricity when their skin touched, and his eyes met hers. "I'm honored to be your first kiss, Elena."

She grinned, and she didn't stop him when he ducked down to steal another kiss. "Or my second," she murmured afterward. She drew in a deep breath, her eyes sparkling. "Or more?"

"I wouldn't object to more," he said softly, and he gently ran his fingers in the hair along her crown. "Though there is a lot facing us. We have Mikael to contend with yet. And as much as I can see that there is an attraction between us...." He silently cursed himself for what was about to come out of his mouth. But it needed to be said, lest he kick himself later. "At the end of the day, I'm a vampire and you remain a human. Someone who has been sheltered for nearly your whole life. I'm loathe to keep you from experiencing the world and life and everything you've missed out on."

Some of the light in her eyes dimmed, but she stuck her chin out with determination and he could see the world of trouble he was in. It was almost made him smile despite himself. "I'm not saying this would be forever, Elijah, but I really like you.... and I'm not exactly normal either. I probably never will be. But you understand me, and all of this. You've seen the entire story from the beginning. You don't think that counts for something?"

"I suppose it does," he agreed, his voice low. They stared at each other and he could see they would be at an impasse if he didn't give in. But his conscience refused to remain quiet. There had to be some sort of compromise. "Let's just.... we will take it one moment at a time. We need to get you out of here first. You may change your mind once you're out in the world."

She shrugged. "Fine.... but I don't think it will matter." She raised her eyebrow. "You'll see."

She brushed past him in the direction of the cabin, and he looked to the sky quizzically before walking to catch up with her. This girl. Heaven help him.


	4. Chapter 4

Elena's skin and nerve endings were still on fire as they approached the cabin. Elijah trailed closely behind but he couldn't see her press her fingers to her lips or her eyes flutter shut while reliving how his mouth felt on hers just a few moments ago. Her whole body was magnetized in his grip, as if it recognized that was where she belonged. His hands made her feel alive, an electrical current passing from him to her.... it was the strangest sensation, considering that he was technically dead. But there was something strong between them, and it would be impossible to ignore it now. Her thoughts were focused on him. She was at once consumed and terrified by the idea of running away from here with him by her side. Elena knew what was going to happen, despite whatever reservations he had.

She respected that he tried to be rational, a voice of reason, even if she was initially disappointed. On paper, he was right. Neither of them were in a place to make any sort of romantic commitment. But even the blind could see that it would be a losing battle on both their sides. She could resist him about as well as he could resist her. He set something deep within her on fire.... something almost ancient. And the thoughts in her mind right now were anything but tame. The only question was how long they would fight it before they gave in.

And the thought of giving in left her nervous and weak in the knees. This was what she had daydreamed about for when she finally found her place in the world away from the isolated life she'd led so far. Someone to sweep her off her feet. A.... boyfriend, though that word seemed too silly and juvenile to encompass Elijah and his intensity. She felt her cheeks redden - she imagined how he would chuckle when she went to introduce him as that. Because honestly - even if neither of them had given in yet, they were going to have to pretend after she ran away from here. Calling him her lover - _stop,_ she told herself, her heartbeat starting to race at what that implied - well, that felt too trashy. And paramour or beau might be fine as written words but they were too old-fashioned to say out loud and be taken seriously. Still, she knew she wasn't imagining the chemistry between them. It would be too hard to hide. So, her boyfriend he would be. She bit her lip on a smile, glancing at him over her shoulder, holding his gaze until his eyes squinted and he smirked. He looked suspicious of her, in a good natured way. She slowed down enough that he fell in step next to her.

"Do I even want to know what you're thinking?" he murmured near her ear. She loved the chill his breath on her skin sent down her spine.

"Yes, and no." She stopped walking, and so did he. He arched an eyebrow as he waited, and she smiled again. She would give in first, reservations be damned. "This."

She closed the space between them, leaning up until her mouth found his again. And just as she'd suspected.... no resistance. If anything, he was hungry for her. God only knew what he'd been thinking about as he followed her back in the direction of the cabin. He wasn't as gentle as before, but she wasn't as timid either. Apparently her baseline skills weren't that of a novice, considering the way he reacted to her. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her back arched so her chest and her hips pressed against his, and his hands locked her into place, pulling her closer. She only stopped long enough to take a breath, and she smiled dazedly at how his lips swelled from the kissing. Which just made her want to kiss him more.

But he seized the opportunity the moment his mouth was unoccupied, pulling away. "We shouldn't do this. I said before-"

"I know what you said. But this is what it is. Words aren't going to stop this." She pouted slightly, playing on his attraction to her. Something about him brought out this side of her. It was the way he looked at her and his eyes drank her in. She felt bold, brazen. "Tell me you don't want me."

He groaned. "Of all the angles to pursue..."

"It would be the only explanation why you'd want to stop. Because you're not attracted to me." It was her turn to raise her eyebrow and he shook his head.

"You know that isn't even remotely the truth."

She threw her arms out dramatically, letting them fall at her sides. "Then let me enjoy this. Because in another mile, all hell is going to break loose. Just a few more minutes... is that really so bad?"

He pursed his lips, his dark eyes flashing at her. He was fighting to resist her, irritated, jaw set. She raised an insolent eyebrow and placed a hand on her hip. She imagined an argument ending in them crashing together, mouths bruised and teeth gnashing, hands tangling in hair and her leg hooked around his waist. A blush rose to the surface, and she raised her chin higher, silently willing him to answer.

"It's absolute torture," he whispered, but his lips came to rest against her neck and she let out a little gasp. For a second she panicked that he might bite her, and she closed her eyes, anticipating a sharp sting. But it was just an open mouthed kiss on her skin, then another, and another.... traveling down to her chest, stopping at her cleavage. His hands had glided up her sides and came to rest just below her breasts.

She felt both the lust rise in her, and the fear. This was where her naïveté made it so that she couldn't breathe, as much as she wanted him. And he was looking at her now, the fire in his gaze softening. He'd been just as caught up in the moment, she realized, but now he was tapping on the brakes. Kisses were one thing but getting half-naked in the same day, in the woods no less - your first time, her brain screamed at her - was another. She didn't have to say anything, thankfully. He just knew. She closed her eyes as he met her with a soft kiss. His hands trailed back down to the "safe" zone and stayed there. He wasn't letting go or running away, but he was slowing down for her sake.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"We have no reason to rush," he reassured her.

"So you're giving in...?"

"That's not exactly what I said." But the look on his face all but confirmed that he was. That was enough for her right now.

Elijah took both her hands in his. "You don't have to confront him if you don't want to. We can just leave."

"No. We can't." She let out a sigh, her hand pressing on her forehead. She felt a headache coming on, and she wanted to cry. "Of course I'd love to run away without telling him. I'm.... scared of what he's going to do. But I have to face him. If he finds out I'm gone without telling him first, he will hunt you down."

"It's alright." He squeezed her hand. "He's not going to harm you."

"No, but he might hurt you."

A rueful smile passed over Elijah's face. "Perhaps. I'm sure he will be furious. But I doubt he will lay a hand on either of us."

"I hope not," she agreed. "But just in case..."

He smiled as he watched her lean in one last time, closing his eyes at the last second. And this was just what she wanted it to be all of the time. No kidnappers pretending to be family, no vampire hybrids waiting hundreds of years for her existence to sacrifice her, no running away from cabins-turned-prisons out in the woods. Just her, happy, in.... whatever this was. She might have been "green" when it came to relationships, but she'd watched enough rom-coms while she was supposed to be asleep or studying to know that the L word should never be thrown around lightly. And so she wouldn't be the first one to say it. That was her sticking point, even if she was ready to give in with everything else.

But she reluctantly forced herself out of the haze and his arms before she started walking again. There was a lot ahead of her before she could focus on anything like that.

Namely, Mikael waiting inside of the cabin that was now in clear view. The vampire who had pretended to be her uncle. Elena had so many questions. Why had he taken her? Why did he lie? She was furious but also scared of what was about to transpire. She stopped at the door.

This was the now or never moment.

Elena looked over her shoulder and Elijah was not even a step behind her. She wasn't alone, and for that, she was grateful. She would have still confronted him by herself if Elijah hadn't agreed to come with her. But because he was here, she wasn't as scared as she could have been. She didn't want to believe that Mikael could hurt her - after all, he'd sheltered her away from harm for all these years. Still, she was cornering him, and at the end of the day he was a vampire. There was no telling how he'd react. She drew in a deep breath before she turned the handle.

The smell of tomato sauce and meat browning overwhelmed her as she opened the door. The familiarity of the scene punched her in the gut. So many evenings she'd slid into the chair across from Mikael and they discussed their days, the news, what she'd learned over a similar meal. She had always felt safe. She'd always thought this would be her landing pad, regardless of where she traveled in the world. But this wasn't going to be home anymore.

Mikael looked up from the kitchen counter where he was chopping onions and he gave her a warm smile... until his eyes settled on Elijah in the doorway behind her and his gaze narrowed into a glare.

"You," Mikael spat.

Elena glanced at Elijah. "Come in," she said quietly and she waited until he had stepped over the threshold before she looked at her uncle - no, Mikael - again.

Not even a second had passed before Mikael was lunging towards Elijah. Elena didn't hesitate as she threw herself between them.

"Stop!" she yelled. She forced herself to stand tall, a fierce look of conviction in her eyes. Mikael did pause, much to her surprise. "You will not touch him."

"Do you realize who you've invited into our home, Elena?"

His mouth barely moved as he spoke, his teeth were clenched with such rage. Now Elena was terrified - she'd seen him like this years ago, seconds before he tore trespassing vampires limb from limb.

She swallowed the fear down. "Yes, I do. This is Elijah, and he knows you well."

"I can only imagine what lies he's fed you.... what opportunity he saw when he found you here." His hand shot out grab Elijah over her shoulder and she gasped, but Elijah moved just out of reach.

"No lies," he answered, unfazed. "I'm not you."

"Is that so?" Mikael was moving again and Elena threw herself back into his path, grabbing the butcher knife off of the counter. Mikael chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Elena. A knife? If there have been no lies, as he professes, then you know what we are. And you know how useless that is."

"And I know how valuable I am to you as a human. You need me to lure out Klaus. But if I die..." She held the knife dramatically to the edge of her neck, and she had the satisfaction of watching Mikael's eyes widen, just as she'd intended. "You will not harm Elijah. And you will not stop me."

He held his hands up, his white flag of surrender. She could still see the rage, but he held it under wraps. She hated that she wanted to cry as she lowered the knife.

"Fine," he said. "So you know."

"Yes. I know everything - Klaus, Tatia, Katerina.... the curse. I know you kidnapped me from my parents and that we're not even remotely related. I just don't know why."

Mikael was completely silent for a few moments and she was so focused on waiting for what possible explanation he could have that she nearly forgot Elijah was there. But his eyes traveled from hers and fixed on Elijah behind her. "And I suppose Elijah left out that he's my estranged son."

There was no tenderness in Mikael's eyes, only ice cold fury. Elena blinked a few times at the revelation but she regained her composure. "He only told me today that he knows you. He had no idea who you were before this, so no. He didn't tell me that - yet." She raised her chin, convinced Mikael was grasping at straws. "But it doesn't explain why you lied for all of these years."

He looked at the floor and chuckled at some funny irony that only he found in the situation. "I protected you and raised you!" he shouted. "Your parents had no idea the child they possessed, what terror your existence would release on the world if you fell into the wrong hands."

"So you killed them and took me?" she asked.

"Why would I kill them? The vampires are the enemy, Elena! But your parents have long forgotten you. They don't even remember you exist." He glared at Elijah again. "And you sided with your abomination of a brother to break that curse."

Elijah shook his head. "Not anymore."

Mikael regarded him suspiciously. "And I'm supposed to believe you?"

"No," he answered quietly, and Elena was surprised at his composure, his unflappable nature in the face of rage. "I long ago stopped caring what you thought of me, or Niklaus, or the monsters you helped to create. But I do care what happens to her."

"You care for her, or you care for the women you see in her face?"

Elena glanced at Elijah again, just barely, but she did wonder a little. Of course he would see them when he saw her, at least at first. But he had to know now that she wasn't them.

And he didn't flinch. "I care for Elena. I want her to have a future free of this curse."

Mikael's mouth pinched. "Am I to believe we are finally on the same page?"

"No," Elena interrupted. "We're not. There is no 'same page.' You and I are done. I'm leaving. With Elijah." She slid her hand into his, and she pulled him past Mikael to the stairs.

Of course, Mikael was right behind them, cursing and threatening. She purposefully set the knife within her reach on the bed after she pulled her duffel bag from the closet. She looked at him, a silent warning that she wasn't kidding, she would end it all right here. She suspected Elijah would intervene, but she refused to live this way any longer. She threw her necessary belongings into a bag and Elijah positioned himself as an impenetrable barrier in the doorway. She had no idea how he remained so calm in the presence of the lunatic Mikael had become. She felt awful for dragging Elijah back here to face his father. His father.

That revelation settled like lead in her stomach, but the current situation left her too anxious to really dissect it. Details like how closely they were interconnected and what their backstory was. She knew she had to get out of here before she could clear her mind enough to think about anything more than the immediate threat that Mikael posed.

She slung her bag onto her shoulder after she zipped her laptop and her copy of Dracula inside, laid on top of her clothes and makeup. She turned around and Mikael's eyes flashed at hers.

"Tell Mrs. Hathorn I said goodbye," she said, her voice almost void of emotion. The truth was that so many emotions warred within her that not one alone could emerge at the surface.

"So you're just taking off with a stranger. And how do you know he won't be leading you straight to Klaus?"

Elijah sighed beside her but she didn't break Mikael's stare. "Because I trust him."

"So did Katerina, and Tatia. Look where they ended up." He was directly in her face now, but she didn't flinch. "The moment you leave my care, you're signing your death sentence."

"And if you try to keep me here, I die anyway. Be honest, Mikael," she said, raising her chin. "You weren't ever letting me leave."

"I suppose you'll never know." He leaned back. "But you'll realize I'm like a saint once Niklaus finds you."

"I doubt Klaus would ever lie about his intentions." She stepped closer again, her fingers tight around the handle of the knife. She couldn't stop the tears that were squeezing out of the corners of her eyes. "I loved you, but you ruined everything."

He didn't answer her, nor did he break her gaze. She wanted to say that she saw pain in his eyes, some hint of regret. But she couldn't trust the eyes of a liar.

* * *

 

  
They were nearing the edge of the forest, having covered most of the journey in silence. The cabin was only a few miles from the dirt access road, and Elijah's sleek black car was parked out of view under the cover of the trees. He'd been carrying her duffel bag the whole way. Elena let him take the knife and stuff it away with the rest of her belongings about halfway between the cabin and the car, once she was sort-of convinced that Mikael wasn't going to stage a counter attack. Sort-of convinced was better than not-at-all convinced. Not-at-all convinced was how she spent the first half of the trek.

The car beeped and the lights flashed when Elijah unlocked the doors. She jumped a little, not expecting it to be so loud or jarring. He put the bag into the backseat as she requested and then opened the passenger side door.

She slid into the seat and tried not to gawk at the interior. The whole experience was strange. She'd never been in a vehicle before. It was simultaneously claustrophobic and open. She was trapped inside these cramped quarters but with windows all around. Elijah locked the doors after he climbed inside and motioned to her seatbelt.

"You need to put that on," he said. She glanced over her shoulder at the strap and then at Elijah again. "Here."

He reached across her, his hand grazing her belly and her shoulder. He stretched it over her torso and with a click she was buckled in. She watched him do the same for himself. Then he put a key into the steering wheel and turned it, the engine humming to life. It was fascinating to watch in person. She'd only ever seen all of it done in movies or on TV shows. She gripped onto the arm rest as the car turned out onto the road.

"Are you alright?"

She grimaced when she looked at him. "I will be."

He nodded, waiting a minute or so before he said anything else. "So the knife..."

 _Damn_. "....yeah."

He kept his eyes on the road. "You would have slit your throat?"

"I didn't want to, but....you saw how unhinged he was. I didn't know how else to reason with him." She looked at him. "I figured you would've saved me, if you had to."

"Of course, but that could still be dangerous, Elena. If you hit a main artery artery - you would have died. My blood wouldn't heal you. It would only turn you." Now his eyes met hers and they were stern, hiding a layer of scared. "You cannot be reckless. You don't want this life."

She swallowed, a vague sense of nausea passing over her. She wasn't sure if it was exacerbated by the fact that she was a blade away from becoming a vampire or the strange sensation of moving while sitting still. Probably both? She closed her eyes for a few seconds but that only made it worse. And when she opened them again, Elijah was staring at her. She let her breath out in a slow _whoosh_. "I'm sorry."

He took her free hand into his, running his thumb over her fingers. "No, don't apologize. I just want to make sure you understand the consequences.... my father is hardly the last threat we will face."

"I understand," she agreed.

He gave her a tight smile, and she could tell how nervous he was. Like she was this fragile creature that he helped escape from a cage. He didn't want anything to happen to her. The thought set off a warm feeling in her belly.

His hand didn't move from hers as he guided the car down the winding mountain roads. She tried to pretend that she didn't notice and that she was engrossed with the scenery passing outside of the car. And she normally would have been except she couldn't focus on anything else but his hand willingly holding onto hers. She kept gnawing at the inside corner of her mouth and the smile that wanted to surface. But it would be awkward to smile right now because everything was a mess. Still, she was happy. She didn't care about the chaos. She was nervous, yes.... Mikael had put the fear of God in her all of these years and that wouldn't subside overnight. But he was also a liar and she had finally found a way outside of that cabin, and she was with Elijah, and they were holding hands, and she felt giddy which was unusual because she did not do giddy, ever.

And not only that but Elijah liked her just as much as she liked him. And he was showing it, despite what he'd said earlier. It was just them. And the way everything had fallen into place virtually overnight.... even if this didn't last... at least she would get to experience something. It was a sad commentary maybe, but she didn't care. She had long dreamed of escaping her isolated existence and in some ways this was almost too good to be true. But she wasn't going to let herself worry about the other shoe.

She squeezed at his hand, and he squeezed back. She did finally smile then. She felt at peace with this.

She noticed houses appearing here and there along the road, then a gas station, then another business, then the buildings started to get closer together and then there was a sign.

_Welcome to Mystic Falls._

She was thankful for the tinted windows because she had to stare. It was beautiful. Quaint, but perfect. And so many people. Shops, restaurants, businesses.... a town square, a park.... benches! Her hometown, before it was stolen from her. But she wouldn't have appreciated it like she did now if she had grown up here. It would have just been home and she would've taken it all for granted before she moved away for college.

"I need to stop at the bed and breakfast to collect my bags," Elijah said, and she broke her gaze from the main street to look at him. "I'm sure you want to see the town but...."

"It's not a good idea," she finished. "I understand. Mikael could find us in a second."

"Exactly. But soon you will have a chance to explore a similar place. I promise."

She nodded, appreciating that he wanted this for her as much as she did.

He turned down a small driveway next to a large Victorian style house and once he had parked, she quickly figured out how to unbuckle herself. Elijah opened her door and he helped her to her feet. She knew they must look like quite a pair - her in this casual tank top and cutoff shorts, him in a suit. They needed to visually go together better, going forward. Not so much because she cared about that or felt uncomfortable about herself, but because she knew the disparity between their appearances would draw attention.

"I should probably change," she said.

"We certainly have a little time."

He once again carried her belongings for her. They entered through the elaborate back sitting porch and she followed him up a narrow stairwell to the third floor. He opened the only door in view, and she could see that this room occupied the entire floor. It was a similar opulent old fashioned space, much in line with the exterior of the bed and breakfast. There was a sitting area, a kitchenette, and an elaborate canopy bed in the bay window area. Everything was neatly kept, and she noticed a suit hanging from a hook near an elaborately carved wood armoire.

He set her bag on a chair before moving to the armoire which was filled with more suits and dress shirts, expensive Italian leather shoes.

"So this is where you've been staying," she said.

"Yes," he answered, glancing at her over his shoulder. "I arrived about two weeks ago."

"Just before you met me."

He nodded, focused on folding his clothes and setting them into a suitcase. "I'd been in Britain, on a lead from an acquaintance. There is a witch there who told me a piece of the puzzle of my family's whereabouts were back in the vicinity Mystic Falls, where we'd originated so many centuries ago. I'd never had any intention of returning here. But here I am."

She felt a chill run down her spine. "Your family's whereabouts?" she repeated. "Klaus?"

He noticed the panic on her face and his mouth fell open. "No, not like that, Elena."

She swallowed, willing the room not to spin. _Don't overreact,_ she told herself. But that didn't stop the questioning doubt and second-guessing. Had Mikael been right? But he'd still let her leave with Elijah. So that must have meant that he trusted Elijah.... or was her judgement completely off? She had no way to be completely sure, of course. Nothing was ever certain. And as much as this seemed like the other shoe dropping, she wouldn't let herself run - yet.

"You're not looking for him?" she asked.

He was approaching her now, but she instinctively took a step back. "Only by default."

She narrowed her eyes. "What exactly does that mean?"

"Elena..."

"No," she said firmly. "I refuse to leave Mystic Falls until I have answers. I won't let you just hand me to Klaus on a silver platter."

To Elijah's credit, he didn't get flustered or irritated. He just looked concerned. "There is still much that you don't know. Things that I wanted to tell you but that Mikael doesn't need to know. If you will sit down, I will tell you now."

They stood in silence for a long moment. There was a faint pleading in his eyes and she wanted to believe him. After all, he'd never tried anything bad after he realized she was not Katherine. She wanted to believe her gut which told her he was an honest person and looking out for her best interests. But considering she had no experience to go off of and had spent years believing Mikael was her uncle..... she didn't feel very confident in her instincts. "Can I trust you?"

"Yes," he said resolutely. "Elena, I meant it when I said I want you to be free of this curse. I will let no harm come to you."

She stared at him for another uncomfortable minute before she conceded and sat down on the violet velvet sofa. He settled next to her and she briefly thought he might take her hand. But he appeared to think better of it.

"Niklaus is not my only sibling," he said. "There were five of us that my mother turned..... Rebekah, Kol, and Finn are the others. The last time we lived as a family was in the early 1900s in New Orleans. Rebekah was in love with another vampire, Marcel." He paused briefly, looking down at his hands, as if bracing himself against a horrible memory. "You have to understand that after so many centuries together, the bonds of family grow even more complex. Rebekah and Klaus were probably the closest of our siblings and Klaus was understandably jealous at anyone who was a serious rival for Rebekah's attention and love. We've all had our dalliances over the years, but Marcel was different and Klaus knew that. He saw Marcel as a threat and chose to retaliate rather than working through it."

Elena gave a little nod, though she had a hard time understanding the bonds of siblings. She'd longed for a brother or sister over the years but of course that never materialized. It was always just her.

"Niklaus and I were the second closest, almost as close as he and Rebekah. We'd had our quarrels but I had a different understanding of him. I was there the day after he found out he was a werewolf and that he was our half sibling, not full. That our mother had cheated and that the man whose wrath he bore for so many years was not really his father. I saw the hatred my father wrought upon him once this secret became known. Perhaps he should have had some resolution but the wounds were just as deep so many years later. It led him to act cruelly and our siblings had tired of his antics. For Rebekah, the situation with Marcel was the last straw. We later discovered she had conspired with our other siblings and Marcel to lure my father after Niklaus. We all fled New Orleans in opposite directions under the threat of Mikael murdering us all. But once Niklaus found out the truth, he had a witch spell daggers with white oak ash to effectively incapacitate an Original. They wouldn't kill us but they would take us down until removed from our hearts. He hunted down our siblings with those daggers and that was their fate."

Elena knew her eyes were as wide as saucers. She could understand Klaus being upset that his family plotted to murder him, but to retaliate by.... daggering his sister through the heart when he may have been just as much at fault....?

She blinked a couple of times, but Elijah was waiting for her to speak. "I can't imagine that," she said finally. "He didn't realize his actions caused their reaction?"

Elijah shrugged, letting out a long sigh. "Possibly, to some degree, but he was so paranoid after all that time that he could excuse anything in his mind if it meant surviving. But he has them still. They have not been freed. I have been searching and he's always been one step beyond me."

"And that's why you went to see the witch, who led you to me." Her eyes and throat started to ache. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. "I'm meant to lure him out."

He grimaced. "I refuse to do that, Elena. I don't trust Mikael in regards to myself but I had all intentions of leaving you undisturbed in that cabin."

"You came back to see me," she protested, standing. "If you wanted to protect me, you would have stayed away."

"No," he said. He stood in front of her and she drew in a deep breath at his proximity. Apparently knowing her fate wasn't enough to dull the attraction. Still, she willed herself not to react when his hands came to rest on her biceps. "I worried about what you would tell Mikael, and that then you would be gone, where I couldn't protect you. I never would have found you again."

"If I was safe, then why would that have mattered?" She stared at him, pacing her breaths around a racing heart. She shouldn't have pressed at him but she needed to hear him say it out loud.

"Because.... I wasn't ready to let you go. I needed to see you again, even if you refused to talk to me. I was amazed that you even existed.... it felt like another chance."

She paused, not sure she wanted to hear where this was going. Still, if they were being honest.... she needed to hear it all. "Another chance at what?"

"A chance to rectify how I had failed both Tatia and Katerina. I put family above them, but I would not do the same to you."

She didn't want to admit that it bothered her, but it did, just a little bit. She didn't want to be lumped in with these earlier carbon copies. She wanted to be seen for herself. And unfortunately her face was the first thing that drew him in. Her face was what led to her kidnapping. Her face what was deciding her fate for her and created all of these rules and restrictions. Still, she had to believe she was something more than this face to him. He'd been burned twice by women who looked like her. There had to be something about her that drew him in. And yet maybe there was a reason the doppelgänger kept ending up in Elijah's path.

"Then you need to save me," she said softly. "For both our sakes."

He opened his mouth, but thought better of it. His eyes were a complex mix of emotions and she couldn't get a clear read on him.

"What?" she asked.

"Just.... this." His hand moved to rest on the back of her neck and he leaned down in a kiss. Her eyes fluttered shut, content for another moment.

That told her everything she needed to know.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

The dot traveled along the jagged grey line that represented the road, and Elena subconsciously held her breath as a blue expanse appeared on her phone’s screen. Another bridge, high in the air, over water. Elijah glanced at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She nodded, looking from the map on her phone out the car window to the ravine far down below. "I'm getting used to it."

"You should focus on the sunset. It's particularly gorgeous this evening."

The way his eyes lingered on her face.... she swallowed, wondering if there was another meaning behind his words. "It is," she agreed, looking at him rather than the horizon. She could get lost in those dark brown eyes, almost as deep as the night that was fast approaching.

They were heading southwest, toward New Orleans and the possibility of encountering Klaus loomed over her. Elijah assured her he wasn't there but she felt like a walking billboard.... any vampire could mistake her for Katherine and alert Klaus to the presence of the doppelgänger, and with his brother no less.

But she chose to believe Elijah and his story. He’d given his word that he had no intention of serving her up on a silver platter. And he’d known Klaus for a millenium. She had to put trust in the fact that they were family - brothers - and believe Elijah’s inside knowledge on the subject.

She rested her head back, staring ahead at the pinks and violets on the westbound horizon. Chasing the sun, she thought. She was nervous about the night because of both the danger and vampires, as well as what it meant with the one beside her.

“It says five more hours,” she said, clicking at her phone.

“That’s correct,” he replied. Another loaded glance in her direction. “We could keep driving, but it’s been a long day...”

She shrugged, trying to act nonchalant until her stomach growled. Elijah chuckled then and she smiled sheepishly.

“That answers my next question.”

“Sorry,” she said. “We could get food and then keep going if you want.”

“No, it’s fine. I think you need to rest. We’ll find somewhere to stop off.”

“Thanks,” she said, though that brought about a whole other host of issues. Namely - spending the night in the same room as Elijah. She felt the heat rise to her skin, and she prayed she wasn’t pink from her head down to her toes.

After about ten minutes they were driving through a small Georgia town, not entirely unlike Mystic Falls. It wasn’t very far from Atlanta, but she couldn’t handle a big city tonight. She was already on overload with all of the sights and scenes they’d passed today. She kept pinching herself to be sure it was real.

Elijah pulled into the parking lot of a bar and grill, and the smell of meat cooking made her stomach clench in hunger. She watched him inconspicuously as his pulled off his tie and jacket, loosening his collar. She caught the glint of a silver chain inside his shirt. This was the most casual she’d ever seen him, and there was something attractive about watching him undress. He caught her eye as he moved to roll up his sleeves. But he didn’t say anything. He just finished his task without breaking their gaze, and she swallowed nervously.

He stepped out of the car a moment later and she took those few seconds of solitude to catch her breath. But then he was at the passenger door to help her out of the car. She straightened her skirt and smoothed her hair once she stood up. They stared at each other for another moment, and she felt awkward in the silence. There was always something behind his gaze, an intensity. She wondered if she would ever become comfortable with it or if it would always make her weak in the knees. She felt out of sorts after their disagreement earlier.... he’d been mostly quiet during the drive, as had she. She realized that maybe he was giving her some space to process everything, or room to breathe. But when his eyes focused on her like this, it was clear that he was still just as wrapped up in her as before. She felt guilty for pushing his will earlier and she second-guessed her actions that she had been so confident about in the moment. She needed to reign herself in, but it was so hard when just his proximity could make her pulse race. Which made her stomach flip even more.... she felt like she was much too young to hold this sway over him. But apparently the universe didn’t think so, considering that it threw them together like this. He held out his arm, a faint smile reaching his eyes.

“Ready?” he asked.

She nodded as she looped her arm through his, electricity coursing between them as cool bare skin rested upon hot bare skin.

There were hardly any tables open inside. The lights were dim and the music was loud. The sweet smell of smoke hung in the air and laid a hazy cast over everything. She saw a band playing where they had cleared out for a stage and makeshift dance floor. Some people were up and swaying together. It was a young crowd and her heart raced as she took it all in. Today was one extreme to the other, from isolation straight into civilization. Elijah pulled away from her to speak with the hostess, and then moments later he was guiding her to a pair of stools at the bar.

“Sorry,” he said, his mouth practically pressing against her ear so that she could hear him over everything else. His breath tickled her neck and she felt goosebumps raise on her arms. “There’s nowhere else to sit.”

She smiled at him, invigorated by the energy of the venue. “I’m fine.”

He smiled back, and for a moment she thought he was going to say something. Instead he squeezed her to his side. A warm rush tingled through her, those butterflies dancing.

She settled onto the chair he pulled out for her a moment after, and she busied herself with looking at the menu. There were so many options and her mouth was already watering at the smell of food coming from the kitchen.

“What would you like?” he asked, nudging her when the bartender approached. She looked up at the young redhead standing in front of them, only a few years older than her and practically spilling out of her skintight black tank top. Her hair was tied off into a low ponytail to the side, and Elena noticed how her dark-rimmed green eyes languidly traveled over Elijah like he was a rack of prime rib. She felt a wave of jealousy pass over her, but Elijah was hardly paying this other woman any attention.

“The bacon cheeseburger and fries,” she said.

“And a drink?” The bartender asked.

“Um....” She glanced at Elijah again.

“Rum and coke?” he offered.

She bit her lip, not anticipating a real drink but why not. When in Rome.... “Sure,” she agreed.

The bartender nodded and was off again, more eager patrons garnering her attention. She arrived back shortly with their drinks, and Elena took a cautious sip. Sweet and tart. She squeezed the lime on the edge of the glass into her drink. Elijah took a sip of a dark amber liquid over ice.

“What’s that?” she asked.

“Bourbon,” he answered. He nodded towards her glass. “What do you think?”

“It’s good,” she answered, smiling as she took a bigger sip.

He chuckled. She ran a hand through her hair, the waves more pronounced in the muggy evening air. This place didn’t seem to have air conditioning, and the proximity of bodies definitely raised the temperature. She noticed how scantily clad the young women were and how the men lustily eyed them as they proffered the women with drinks. Such a weird dynamic. She was glad she had changed before they left Mystic Falls, though her black mini skirt still left plenty of leg on display. After a few minutes she noticed her head feeling a little cloudy, and Elijah’s arm slid around the back of her chair. She smiled at the protective maneuver..... he’d clearly noticed the tenacity and testosterone that filled the air. Not that he had a thing to worry about.

She was about to say as much but the bartender was back and she tossed Elena’s plate down in front of her. Elena noticed that Elijah hadn’t ordered anything but it made sense that he wasn’t hungry for this. She occupied herself with dousing her burger and fries in ketchup before she took the first big, juicy bite.

“Mmmmm,” she sighed. “So good.”

“Good,” Elijah agreed.

“I’ll pay you back for all of this eventually....”

“Stop,” he said, shaking his head. “Money is no concern.”

“But I forced you into leaving with me, and I have no money.” She grimaced. “I don’t know what I was thinking.... I wouldn’t have made it very far alone.”

“You were in shock. I understand.” He drew in a deep breath. “Not that I would have let you venture off alone anyway.”

“Even if I’d left without you knowing?”

“I would have searched until I found you.” He leaned in closer. “Elena, this thing between us.... of course it’s complicated by my brother and who you are. But even if that were no factor, the story between us is not finished.”

She felt her mouth go dry and she swallowed down her bite of burger with a gulp of rum. And maybe that was a mistake because her head swam as the alcohol hit her, but his words... the story between them. “Then how do you think this ends?” she asked.

“I’d prefer to think it doesn’t end.” The look accompanying the words sent a white hot shiver down her spine and she could have swooned or just threw herself at him but she maintained her decorum. She could imagine women throughout history dying to hold his attention like this, a smoldering stare laser-focused solely on them. She was not them. As old and as powerful as Elijah was, she knew he considered her an equal. He was in her service, so-to-speak. So this admission wasn’t simply meant to woo her. He was dead serious.

And yet she couldn’t solely let the admission stand. Not after the fight he’d tried to put up earlier at her suggestion.

“So you’re fully admitting it - that we need to pursue this. That we’re.... together.”

He smiled at her teasing. “Yes, Elena. We’re together.”

“Exclusively.”

The smile shifted into a smirk. “Unless you have other boyfriends I’m unaware of....?”

She narrowed her eyes, but she couldn’t work her mouth into a frown. “Aren’t you funny,” she said, leaning in and lowering her voice. “How lucky am I to have such a funny, handsome boyfriend.”

“Extremely lucky,” he agreed as his hand reached up to cup her jaw, pulling her closer till their lips met.

She closed her eyes, this kiss slightly different than the others. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the circumstances, their surroundings or all of the above. Whatever it was, she had to fight against losing herself. She felt his right hand come to rest on her waist, taut and ready to pull her closer but fighting against the urge. His left hand ran into her hair as his mouth separated from hers. There was no trace of humor or teasing in his eyes now, just lust and... something deeper that Elena wouldn’t allow herself to name. She bit at her lip and she heard his breath catch, their eyes locked. She was drowning and she didn’t even care.

“I’ll pay the bill,” he murmured in her ear and she just nodded. They needed to get out of here.

She figured he would flag down the waitress. Instead he pulled out his wallet and tossed a crisp $50 bill down on the table. She took one last long swig from her glass as he stood, and then she looped her fingers through his as he pulled her up beside him.

Moments later they were in the car, driving further into town. They passed a few strip motels for a bigger hotel down the road. It looked dated, and the big neon sign out front advertised honeymoon suites. But she could tell by their surroundings they probably wouldn’t get much better than this. She nervously checked her makeup in the car’s mirror as Elijah went inside to reserve a room. He seemed to hesitate for a moment before leaving her alone.

“You know I’m not going anywhere,” she’d told him.

“That’s not what concerns me.”

“I’m fine,” she’d insisted.

But now she wished she had gone inside with him, even if she would’ve been anxious about what the clerk thought of them together. Every shadow seemed like it could be cloaking someone who was after her.... Mikael, Klaus, and anyone in between. She sunk down in the seat, pulling out her phone. She’d turned off the GPS tracking well before they’d left Mystic Falls at Elijah’s urging. She was grateful for his wisdom as it never would have crossed her mind. They wouldn’t have made it this far. She took a deep breath before she opened the screen. But Mikael still hadn’t texted her, much less called. She didn’t like the feeling that settled into the pit of her stomach. She knew he had lied to her all these years, but she still thought he’d been fond of her, felt pride at the young woman she’d become.... even if she was a pawn in some larger plan he had. But apparently she meant nothing to him. And.... that was fine. It was less complicated that way, right? He was clearly a psychopath. She would never admit aloud again that she loved him like a parent, or that it hurt like hell that he didn’t care about her. She could make herself forget. She would look forward, and once she was out of harm’s way, she would track down her real parents. She vowed that now. She was an adult. She would carve out her own destiny with no one else to dictate what she would become or achieve. No one else would hold her captive from her life.

Elena pushed her phone back into her purse when she saw Elijah heading toward her, key in hand. She couldn’t help the nerves that ramped up. Just a few minutes earlier she’d been ready to succumb to him, completely. And now.... she still wanted to, but she was also filled to the brim with anxiety. She didn’t even know what she was doing. She was scared of looking like a fool compared to a man who probably had enough notches to not only fill a bedpost but an entire forest. She was a complete novice, and he was an expert. She wasn’t completely naive - what hadn’t been explained to her through science lessons she of course researched on her own. She’d often wondered what might precipitate her first time, and like the rest of her life, it would be under unusual circumstances. But... she could do this. She needed to, and ultimately she wanted to. She would kick herself if she didn’t. The man next to her was practically walking sex and a gentleman rolled into one. She didn’t cherish her virginity to the point where she needed to save herself or whatever.... no chastity rings here. But really, tonight was looking pretty close to perfect. She was ready to do this, and she knew he was more than happy to show her. She didn’t have to pretend with him.

“Our room is located in the back,” he advised, shifting the car into drive. “We’ll park in the rear lot.”

She nodded, otherwise silent, concentrating on keeping herself calm. Time barely registered in the moments afterward - the seconds dragged on in her mind, ticking along with the way her stomach rolled. The next thing she really recalled was stepping into the room, Elijah just behind her. He was unnervingly quiet too, and she had to wonder if he was nervous - though it was hard to imagine.   
  
He flipped on the lights, which were on a dimmer switch. The room was a little dated but clean. Probably the biggest she’d ever been in. There was retro baroque wallpaper on the wall, and a gaudy chandelier hung over the enormous bed, draped with sheer fabric on all sides. In the far corner, there were steps up to a tub, and floor to ceiling mirrors surrounding it on two walls.

And then it dawned on Elena.... they’d ended up with the honeymoon suite.

***

“Well.” Elijah’s eyes scanned the room again, looking as bewildered as Elena. “I’m not often speechless, but.... I’ve not laid eyes on some of these relics since the 1970s.”

Elena laughed, and he gave her a sidelong smirk. This certainly wasn’t what he’d had in mind, but compared to the other dilapidated structures they’d passed en route, it was like a five-star hotel. Within seconds he had pulled her back into his arms. They stared at each other, and she took it upon herself to bridge the distance to his lips. The lust from the restaurant quickly reignited to a fever pitch as she attacked his mouth and he groaned. He pulled her legs up around him, and she gasped as they made contact through their clothes. His fingers were likely to leave bruises in the back of her thighs from gripping so tightly, hanging on for dear life as this thing between them culminated and exploded.

He struggled like a car trying to right itself on the road, slamming on the brakes and skidding to stop from blowing through all the warning signs. She was engulfing him, overriding his normally impenetrable control. He was holding on by a thread because he knew how volatile this place in time was. He was on the brink of setting the standard in her life for everything. He didn’t want her to abhor him later for allowing her to drive the situation completely off of the rails when he knew better. He would have no excuse for his behavior beyond the fact that it seemed the universe wanted them thrown together.

And thrown together they were. Her mouth was moving against his in ways that made him want to throw her on the bed and tear off all their clothes. And the way her center was pressing against his.... he groaned again, his eyes rolling back. He tried to turn his focus from that, specifically, or else there was no thinking this through. His last encounter took place longer ago than usual, and that further threatened to fray his last thread of control. He’d long been in the routine of bedding his prey..... only natural for a vampire since blood and sex were so closely intertwined. But it no longer felt right to conduct himself in that manner once he knew Elena existed. From the moment he first saw her, it was as though it would be an offense against her. And so he’d eliminated the sexual component of feeding. He didn’t fully anticipate their own acquaintance turning so heated, but he knew that she would need him in her corner when the reality of Klaus presented itself. And he couldn’t be distracted from that mission.

Yet the argument could be made that she should experience everything possible before Klaus would inevitably happen. She let out a little cry as she pushed herself against him again, her heat emanating through her clothes. He let his mind drift down this path, the one that not only gave him permission but practically demanded that he take her tonight before their chance was lost. Once they encountered Klaus, there was no telling what the outcome would be. His brother’s cruelty was unparalleled, and Katerina’s disloyalty already put Elena at a disadvantage. Elena was a wise young woman, despite her relative naïveté to the world at large. He could tell that she was aware of that truth already. Klaus would hold no empathy toward her position, and there was no reassurance Elijah could give. But he would not let her go down alone. He would be by her side through the end. He wouldn’t be left standing with her dead at his feet.

Against his better judgement, he carried her to the bed, setting her down gently. She scooted back against the pillows and pulled him forward with her until he was resting between her legs. Now she stared at him, lust in her eyes but awaiting his next move. His jaw set as he warred within himself to maintain that famous control.

“Elena,” he breathed from where he kneeled above her, and he could smell her. Her sweat, her blood, her arousal.... and then there was the way her hair curled from both the humidity and his fingers snaking through to keep their mouths fused. It was all conspiring to drive him mad.

And she could sense that. She kneeled up as well, until their faces were only inches apart. “Don’t worry,” she whispered back, running her fingers over his lips. He caught her hand as she went to move away. Her breath hitched as he brought her finger tips up to his mouth again, kissing each one.

“I do worry,” he told her as he clasped her hand against his chest. “As I should... as much as you want this, I’d be reckless to ignore that I have an upper hand.”

He watched as her blood settled in a subtle blush across her cheeks and her chest. Her heart rate started to pick up. “You need to forget about my... inexperience.” She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. “Treat me like your other girlfriends. You can’t tell me you’ve never slept with a girl on the first date.”

He smirked despite himself, and he wondered what diet of books and television shows she had consumed over the years when Mikael wasn’t looking. “You are not my past girlfriends.” She started to roll her eyes and he thought about how much he enjoyed her spirit. There was no pretense between them. It was as close to pure as he’d come as a vampire. Still, he caught her chin and kissed her again. He felt her relax into it and he dropped his hands to her waist, pulling her nearly into his lap. Her fingers began to unbutton his shirt as their mouths languidly separated and reconnected. He pulled away when he felt her hands fall against his bare chest. He leaned his forehead against hers. “Elena,” he whispered again, a nearly silent protest.

“You’re not forcing me into anything,” she said, those doe eyes glancing up at him through that fringe of heavy lashes.

“It changes everything,” he warned her, pulling away enough to really look at her. “You and your context of how you view the world. And I should know better....”

“And Klaus could knock down the door tomorrow, and we’ll wish we took the opportunity,” she answered.

She pulled off her tank top and shimmied out of her skirt, throwing both on the floor. The way her olive breasts and derrière were encased in violet lace made his mouth fall open in response. His trousers grew far too tight. If he walked away after all of this, he was applying for sainthood.

“Maybe it seems quick to you,” she continued. “And maybe it is.... but I haven’t stopped thinking about this happening since the day you told me about who I am. Who Tatia was. Katerina. It’s supposed to happen, Elijah. I feel it in my blood. It’s like a magnet between us.”

He couldn’t argue that point. He had spent nights analyzing all of this... he’d ruled out the attraction based on her shared countenance. Yes, it was familiar, nostalgic, her face roped him in. But beyond that initial meeting, he didn’t associate her with her ancestresses. As much as they were physical carbon copies, each body possessed an entirely different soul. And as much as he had been drawn to each of them, it was for entirely different reasons. The attraction intensified with each Petrova he encountered. He barely thought of Tatia and Katerina when he was with Elena, beyond saving her from their fates.

Perhaps this was all meant to happen, and here he was wasting time by overthinking it. Discounting her insistence that this was what she wanted. As she laid back against the pillows and beckoned him closer, he decided to give in to what they both wanted. He could still be noble, but he wasn’t St. Elijah today.

She smiled as he leaned down over her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, the sound of her heartbeat sending him over the edge. He closed his eyes as he felt the veins start to appear, not anticipating that Elena would begin tracing over them with her fingertips.

“Feed from me,” she whispered.

When he looked at her again, she was arching her neck, her carotid pulsing like a beacon. But he knew for their mutal enjoyment, he needed to wait until she was close. He caught her mouth instead, purposely nicking her lip to get just a few drops. She gasped and clamped her legs around him. The taste.... God. It may have been a mistake, but he was determined to take his time.

“Mmmmm,” he hummed appreciatively. He ran his tongue over her lip, and she responded by kissing him back.

Her hands found their way over his shoulders and she began pushing his shirt off. He leaned back, upright, to remove it, and she stayed with him, barely breaking the kiss. He smiled at her, and he noted the nervous anticipation in her eyes. His hands rested along her sides, dipping down to place kisses along her neck and shoulder. Her head lolled back, eyes fluttering shut as she enjoyed the sensations. He eventually found his way back to her mouth and then his hands traveled to the clasp on her bra, intent on freeing her breasts from their lacy confines. He felt before he saw, not in a hurry to move his mouth from hers. She moaned against his lips as he ran his thumbs over her nipples, rolling, flicking. She pressed her breasts against his hands and he couldn’t help but reactively pressing his erection against her center. He needed some friction in his aroused state, and she was more than happy to help him by grinding back. Her fire nearly burned him through the layers of fabric separating them.

She whimpered and he decided replace his hands with his mouth. He drew her nipple into his mouth. “Oh my God,” she hissed. Her fingers gripped into his hair to hold him there, and she continued to rock against him as he ministrated one breast, then the other, back again.

He pulled away after a couple of minutes, looking up at her, her eyes closed and teeth gnawing at her lower lip. He didn’t want to send her over the edge just yet, but he could tell she was beyond aroused now. He needed to know what he was getting into, how to make this as enjoyable as possible for her.

“Have you ever pleasured yourself, Elena?” he asked, his mouth resting near her ear. He laid a kiss at the juncture of her earlobe and her neck, making her gasp. This had become his new favorite pasttime - listening to her reactions to his touch.

His other hand snaked its way between their bodies and he slipped a few fingers inside her underwear. She was beyond wet, and she groaned when the pad of Elijah’s finger found her nub.

“Hmmmm?” he asked again. “It isn’t something to be ashamed of, figuring out what your body enjoys.”

“I did,” she whispered, opening her eyes to fix him with a heady stare. She didn’t look bashful at all. Rather, she appeared to be heading for the moon, and her mouth opened in a silent “o” as his finger entered her.

“Too much?” he asked, feeling her nails dig into his shoulder.

She shook her head, and he continued pumping in and out. “So - good,” she gasped, and now she was humping against his hand.

“Good,” he echoed. “Have you ever climaxed more than once?”

“Two... or- mmmm, three times, most times. Oh God, this feels too good, Elijah.....”

He smirked as he moved his hand faster, her cries coming closer together. Their eyes met and he could see the question there - should she hold on or let go? He nodded, knowing she would be more relaxed for the main act if she came once. Her mouth crashed into his as she moaned and stuttered, clenching down on him but still rocking up and down. He paid some more attention to her nub and she cried out even louder then, coming all around him. His free hand held onto her back, pulling her up against him as she shuddered. He found her mouth and kissed her slowly as she settled back down on earth. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and he could sense some of her nervous energy had dissipated.

“Thank you,” she whispered as she pulled away to look at him. A fine sheen of perspiration covered her face, like morning dew. Her lips were slightly swollen from kissing and gnawing. She looked beautiful, and he could only imagine how glorious she tasted. But he wouldn’t bite her yet.

“Are you ready for more?” he asked, and she nodded. “Lie back,” he instructed her.

Once she was resting against the pillows, he pulled off her undergarments first, then made quick work of discarding his trousers and boxers. He was painfully aroused by this point, more than he could remember in recent history. Of course some of it could be attributed to lack of recent activity, but he knew it was moreso related to this stunning creature laid out before him. If he thought too much on it..... it was immense luck on his part, that was all he knew. She reached up and gripped at his cock, and he pushed forward in the vice she’d made with her hand. She bit at her lip again, reaching down between her legs with her free hand, playing. The sight was nearly enough to send him over the edge. But he let her play for a few more minutes until he noticed her hand moving faster on herself, her breathing growing more rapid and shallow. He pulled himself from her grip and positioned himself between her legs. He looked to her for a brief moment, that last second when she could change her mind about all of this. It absolutely needed to be her choice. Elena nodded.

“I want you, Elijah,” she insisted.

He pushed in slowly, trying not to lose his mind. She grimaced a little and he found her clit, trying to make it less painful as he slid the rest of the way home. She hissed as he broke through her barrier, but after a few seconds she brought her hips up to meet his strokes.

“Oh,” she groaned as she shifted slightly and he hit deeper. “Oh, do that again.... ohhh....”

He followed her lead, letting her set the pace initially since she was starting to enjoy this. The more her arousal grew, the faster he moved. He leaned down to catch her mouth with his and she moaned against him. He rubbed more at her clit, eliciting a very enthusiatic reaction.

“God, Elena,” he responded to her whimpering and cries. She was so tight around him, as if she was created to fit him exactly. This surpassed everything he could remember with either Tatia or Katerina. His perfect complement. The veins began to shadow around his eyes. “You feel.... amazing...”

“Mmmm, it feels good, reaaaaallllly good,” she agreed. “I’m getting close.” She reached up and pressed her thumb against his lip. He nipped lightly and she breathily giggled. “You can bite now...”

She turned her head again, pushing her hair away. He knew this would send them both over the edge, and he couldn’t think of a more perfect end. He leaned down, running his tongue down the column of her neck, stopping just long enough to bite into his own wrist. Her gaze met his over the planes of her face and she watched as he moved his wrist toward her, his blood dripping onto her chest.

“I need you.... to drink,” he ground out. She opened her mouth without hesitation, and he returned to her neck, sinking his fangs into her flesh. Her blunt teeth bit against his wrist in response and he groaned into her. He met his release with her decadent blood flowing freely past his lips. It was mindblowing, easily the best he’d ever had, and he felt their consciousness touch for a moment. Maybe the universe was to thank for all of that, her blood and its power over him working as its own way to ensure he never left her side. But that would never be a concern regardless. It all only served to cement their existing connection. Elena started to cry out louder, her nails slicing into his arm as she came along with him. He pushed a few times more for her benefit until she pressed a hand against his chest.

“No more, I can’t,” she breathed. “It’s too much...”

He chuckled as he slid out of her, and he propped himself up at her side. Her neck was already starting to heal from his blood, but he still ran a lazy tongue over her neck so as not to waste a drop. He let his hand rest on her hip.

“Thank you,” she murmured as she turned toward him. She was a sight to behold, her hair now full of wild curls, his blood in dried rivulets on her chest, and her lips stained a faint crimson.

“It was my pleasure,” he replied, and she started to laugh.

“I’m sure it was.” She caught his hand with hers. “But really... that was better than I ever expected. You were a perfect gentleman.” She bridged the distance between them and their lips met almost chastely. However, her comment immediately filled his mind with the ways they could enjoy his corruption of her, if the universe granted them that time.

“You deserve nothing less.”

“No, but you know all the ways this could have gone wrong if it wasn’t you....” She bit at her lip. “Some horny teenage boy.... who I’m sure I would have lied to about my history, who would only see a pretty face and a willing body....” She shrugged. “No one will ever understand this like you do, Elijah. Anyone else would think I’m borderline crazy, or fragile. But you don’t treat me any differently because of it. You just see me.”

The tone of her voice, the longing to just be normal, cut a sharp ache into his chest. Neither of them would ever be normal. “You are a force, Elena. A force of intelligence, and strength.... and beauty. Anyone who fails to see that is a fool.”

She smiled at him before resting her head upon his chest. He pressed a kiss against her crown of hair, and he brought his arm around to cradle her against him.

He’d longed for this moment for centuries. It was the moment he finally felt content.


	6. Chapter 6

The first thing Elena noticed when she woke were the distorted streaks of rainbows dancing across the ceiling.  The sunlight streamed in the window and fragmented through the chandelier prisms over her head.  It was an ethereal sight, as if she was caught in a dream space.  Sleep was close enough that she was nearly lulled back into a slumber, but the weight of an arm slung low across her hips kept her grounded in reality.  As she looked to her left, she was greeted by dark hair atop a head that was buried face-first into a pillow followed by bare muscular shoulders.  Those connected to sinewy muscles drawn over shoulder blades, and then the view of flesh was interrupted by a comforter over the remainder of Elijah’s body.  

 

She ran a hand along her neck as she recalled the night before, disorientation clearing from her mind and blood steaming to the surface.  Her skin was smooth.  But as her fingertips brushed over the now-healed spot where Elijah’s fangs had broken through, it shot jolts of electricity through her.... almost as if she was marked by him now.  That thought made goosebumps rise under her skin, and she rubbed her thighs together subconsciously.

 

“Damned sunlight,” he groaned under his breath, followed by one dark eye peering at her over a bunched pillowcase.  Then a smile broke over his face, and her heart skipped.  He looked younger stripped of his suit, his hair tousled, his eyes sleepy.  The arm over her waist was now pulling her closer and he lifted his head to catch her mouth.  Elena sank back against the pillows and yielded to him as he rose over her.  His lips met hers and parted in lazy unhurried passion moving like molasses.  Their tongues met and swirled, separated and then joined again.  She felt his fingers pressing into her bare waist, their torsos meeting.... not entirely sexual, but wanting to get as close as possible.  It was pleasant, to enjoy kissing for the sake of kissing.  Affection rather than foreplay.  Her fingers curled into his hair and he hummed contentedly. Elijah pulled away for a moment to smile at her, to drink her in.  Her heart skipped, she just didn’t understand how he could be so sexy.  She almost couldn’t stand it.  And then he was flooding her vision again, their eyes closing as his mouth started all over again.  Her mind traveled into the clouds and she never wanted to leave this bed.  This.... this was almost everything she had longed for, and she didn’t want to let it go.

 

“Good morning,” he crooned once he had pulled away again.  His hand still cradled her face, playing with a stray strand of hair at her temple.  His eyes were content.  It wasn’t a look she had seen on him before but it suited him.  She couldn’t help but smiling.  Her heart felt full.  

 

“Hi,” she answered shyly.

 

“I hope you slept well.”  

 

“Very well,” she insisted.

 

He propped himself up on his side to look at her, and she noticed again the silver chain hanging around his neck.  She caught the dangling medal in her hand before bringing her eyes back to his, reading the name aloud. “St. Anthony?”

 

“Yes.” If she hadn’t been watching him, she would have missed the split-second wave of melancholy that passed through his gaze.  “The patron saint of lost souls.”

 

“Oh,” she murmured, the remark tightening around her heart.  A lost soul passing among the living. The melancholia made sense.  Her gut reaction was that she wanted to be the one to anchor him.  He was like a ship lost at sea, weathering storms, searching for a port for centuries.  She wanted him to be content, grounded, at some sort of peace.  From the history he had given her before, he was generally anything but.  She couldn’t imagine how weary he felt after living this way for so long.  “You believe in religion?”

 

He squinted as he contemplated the question.  “I don’t believe magic could exist without some higher entity to draw from.... there wouldn’t be power in nature and events otherwise.”

 

She nodded, and he kissed at her hand that he’d clasped once she’d let go of the medal. She wished she hadn’t broken the lighter mood of moments before, when he was simply happy to wake up beside her. But her mind remained focused on God and consequence as well as these vampires that stretched the laws of nature.  And she needed to gain some insight into her unknown enemy.  “Does your brother believe the same?”

 

“Perhaps,” he allowed.  “He certainly understands the power of witchcraft and what binds him to his current state.  But he has long held arrogance in believing himself to be the most powerful of our breed, moreso than any witch or human or vampire.”

 

“And that’s why he’s hell bent on breaking the curse.”

 

“Yes... but we will find a way to stop him.”  Elijah kissed her again, a kiss that was meant to be reassuring.  And she truly didn’t mind.... her body gladly welcomed his touch in any form.  But she didn’t feel any more confident about their situation.  If anything, she was scared of what might happen if she didn’t survive all of this.  And she could see with newfound clarity why he resisted her, why he was reluctant to declare that he cared about her.  He cared more than he could put into words. She was worried what would happen to him, her noble lost soul.  Could he handle losing her?  Had she basically cursed him to an eternity of misery if she ended up dying?

 

He must have sensed her shift in mood, and he settled back enough to look at her.  “Are you alright?”

 

She nodded, but apparently not convincingly enough for him, and she felt tears start to sting at her eyes.  

 

“Elena,” he said again.  She looked up at the ceiling, blinking hard.

 

“I’m just worried,” she said.  “I don’t want this to end before it all starts.”

 

“End?”

 

“I don’t want to leave you, Elijah,” she said.  “I don’t want to... die.”   The tears started rolling down her cheeks when she finally said the word and it fell like a bomb between them, shattering whatever fragile calm bubble they’d encased themselves within.  She drew in a shaky breath.  His eyes widened briefly, but she saw his jaw set with resolve.  And she adored that about him - that he was determined to protect her no matter what.  But she also knew that would be his hubris, his fatal flaw.  

 

“I would never allow it,” he promised, his thumb gently catching a tear and brushing it away.  “We have a battle in front of us, and it will be messy.  But you will not die, Elena.  Not on my watch.”

 

His eyes.... the way they trained on her.  All of the emotion that he felt, laid bare in his gaze.  Her stomach fluttered.  Was last night a mistake?  Why was she so naive?  She kept drawing him in as if there were no consequences.  Just pulling him closer and closer with no regard for the future.  It was selfish of her.  But it dawned on her that he could just as easily end up being the collateral once this all went down.  She trusted him to protect her, but if he died in the process.....  

 

No.  

 

Her brain was trying to throw up walls, and she clutched at his hand.  “You need to promise me that you won’t ever leave me.”  They stared at each other, and she realized she was making it too clear how she felt about him.

 

He looked down at their joined hands, his captured in her trembling death grip.  “I will be by your side as long as you want me to be, Elena, but...”

 

Her eyebrows knit together.  “But?”  

 

He sighed, looking heavenward before he met her gaze again.  “But you are human.  And there may come a time when you want to settle into a human life.... you can’t allow yourself to be trapped by me.”

 

She bit at the inside of her lip, knowing deep down that while that could be true, her feelings for him would remain stronger.  If they made it through this, she couldn’t see herself ever letting him go.... which might mean adjusting her expectations for her life.  She couldn’t promise him that she would agree to leave him, ever.  And she could see that was what he wanted her to do, because it was in her best interest... but she also saw the pain in his eyes at the thought of that scenario transpiring.  And considering that she still didn’t know if they were going to survive his brother, she didn’t want to waste any time together arguing because she wouldn’t agree to leave him.  Instead she chose to avoid acknowledging the difference in their lifespans and all of the complications that came along with it..

 

“Maybe we need to go, as much as I don’t want to leave this bed with you in it.”  She weakly smiled, and he kissed their still joined hands.  

 

“Are you sure?” he challenged in a lighthearted manner.  He didn’t want to hash out the circumstances of their future breakup any more than she did.

 

“I don’t want to rush our time together but I don’t want to draw this out any more than we have to.  We need to deal with Klaus sooner than later, so we can get on with our lives.  I don’t want to waste any precious time worrying.”

 

“Agreed.”  He smirked before stealing one more kiss.  “Though you should join me in a bath before we go.  Let me ease your mind.... relax you.”

 

“Hmmmm,” she pondered, and she started to laugh as he pulled her out of the bed with him.  “Do I even have a choice?”

 

“Always,” he said sincerely.

 

“It was a rhetorical question,” she murmured as she leaned up to kiss him again.  “My answer is ‘of course.’”

 

* * *

 

By late afternoon they were closing in on New Orleans.  Elena had the sunroof open and her sunglasses perched on her face.  She reached her hand up to feel the air flying past as Elijah sped down the highway.  He chuckled at her antics, and she smiled.

 

“I can say I’m used to riding in a car,” she declared.  “I actually kind of enjoy it.”

 

“Next I’ll be instructing you on how to drive.”

 

She raised an eyebrow.  “Really?”

 

“It’s a useful skill to have under your belt.”

 

“True.”  She shrugged.  “Unless we move to a big city, with public transportation....”

 

“Ah,” he said.  “And which city do you fancy?”

 

She appreciated that he chose to play along rather than pointing out the flaws in her plan. She knew some of it stemmed from his desire to keep the mood lighter.  “New York, Boston, Chicago.... I dunno.  We should visit them all before we decide.  I can finish up my high school courses and start college....” She bit at her lip as a thought crossed her mind.  “I wonder if Mikael even kept any sort of records for me.  I might have to start from scratch.”

 

He bristled at the mention of his father’s elaborate ruse.  “You will have a diploma,” he insisted.  “Regardless of who I must compel.”

 

She shrugged.  “I do need to finish what I was working on before I left, but I’d taken some college level courses and now I bet they aren’t going to count toward anything.”

 

“Well, perhaps that shall make it easier the second time through.”  His hand rested over hers reassuringly.  “Which degree are you planning to pursue?”

 

“Writing in some form.  I was working on a manuscript before I left.... I prefer fiction over reality, so I’m not really interested in journalism.  But we’ll see.”

 

“I’d love to read your work someday.  I used to write a bit myself.”  

 

“I’d like that.”  She squeezed at his hand.  “A thousand years apart but we’re really not so different, are we?”

 

He smiled at her.  “No, we’re not.”

 

“So... who are we visiting in New Orleans?”

 

“A young witch who is something of a prodigy.  Her name has been rotating through the underground supernatural circuit for at least a year or two.  She went into hiding but I have a feeling I know where she is.”

 

“And your family used to have reign here?”

 

“Yes, but it was almost one hundred years ago.  I can’t imagine there is anyone left who would recognize us on face value.  Psychic energy.... that’s a different story.”  He glanced at her.  “You need to stay with me and follow my lead as we maneuver through the city.  I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

 

She nodded.  “Not that they’d know who I am, but traveling with you...”

 

“You carry your own level of supernatural energy, Elena.  As a doppelgänger.”  The muscle in his jaw flexed, belying his otherwise calm demeanor. “They may not know who you are but there would certainly be questions as to why a seemingly ordinary human carries so much power.”

 

She sighed, feeling a little frustrated at all of these quirks that the universe saddled her with.  Was it too much to ask to fly under the radar?  “Too bad I can’t channel it.” 

 

“You could through a witch,” he said.  “They’re the conduits of nature.”

 

She nodded but decided to leave it at that.  She just wasn’t in the mindset today to hash through any details.  Maybe because her mind was already overstimulated.  She decided to hold off on asking more about his plan.... it wasn’t that she didn’t want to know.  But too much information would send her over the edge of anxiety right now.  She needed to focus and collect herself so she could actually be useful and not just a liability.

 

Within the hour, they had arrived in the French Quarter.  

 

Elena was intrigued by all of the old architecture, the sights, the sounds.... the people.  Elijah had sealed the car up tightly by closing the windows and sunroof.  She could see individuals on the streets watching them drive through.  They weren’t exactly inconspicuous - the car was black, sleek, and expensive.  Her grip tightened on Elijah’s hand more as she felt her anxiety rise.  It was obvious and almost obtuse to say that she had never been anywhere like this.... but there was more to it than that.  There was an underlying energy that buzzed well beneath her flesh and left her out of sorts. Something almost tangible, some outside force.  She glanced at Elijah for some reassurance, but if he felt anything similar he wasn’t showing it.  

 

The crowds thinned out as they traveled further down the streets, eventually crossing into a less populated area.  They stopped in front of a deserted church, and the energy was almost at a fever pitch.  She could tell it was once a grand cathedral, but now it loomed over them with haunted eyes.  She felt the hairs on her neck raise and it was all she could do to make her legs move when Elijah opened her door.

 

His arm tightened around her in support.  “Elena,” he murmured in her ear.  “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing,” she whispered shakily.  “Everything. I-I dunno.  There’s just something about the vibes of this place.”

 

He appeared a little rattled by her unnerved state, but his demeanor quickly smoothed over and he nodded.  “You will be fine, love.”

 

She let out the breath she’d been holding, and he waited until she gave him a nod in return before they proceeded through the heavy wooden doors.   They snapped closed behind the pair sharply and dust was kicked up in front of their eyes.  The haze was heavier than it should have been, blurring out everything except for a dim view of the enormous round stained glass window over the altar.  

 

“What is going on?” Elena asked, coughing as the dust irritated her lungs.

 

“They’re trying to keep us out,” he answered.  He pulled off his jacket and put it in front of her face. “Here, just stay with me.  We must be close to finding her.”

 

She tucked into Elijah’s side, and his arm wrapped around her form so as not to lose her.  And then she felt like she was flying blindly.  She clutched onto him, her feet finding no purchase below her.  They were no longer on the ground.  She squeezed her eyes shut and hoped the vertigo would settle down.

 

 

A few moments later they were slowing, then stopping.  Her body swayed, knees on the verge of buckling but Elijah held her up.  The air was still and she ventured a peek from around the jacket.  The ceiling angled and curved just overhead, and there was an ornate wood door facing them.  She lowered the jacket completely and draped it over her arm.  There was a railing to her right that overlooked the ground floor - where they were just standing.  Elijah held a finger to his lips and she stepped behind him.  He kicked forward, his leg moving too fast for her eye to follow.  But then there was a loud crash as the door flew open.

 

On the other side of the door stood a petite young woman with a perturbed expression.  If Elena had to guess, they were around the same age.  She had piercing, seductive blue eyes that were lit by some inner fire and her long wavy chestnut hair tousled around her shoulders.  From the look of concentration on her face, Elena knew she had to be the witch they were pursuing.

 

The young woman murmured something in another language and she twisted her hand sharply.  At that moment, Elijah dropped to his knees with a shout, and then he clutched at his head.  He rocked forward, incapacitated.

 

“No!” Elena cried out, kneeling down beside him. “No, no - he’s not here to hurt you!  Stop - please!”  

 

She threw her arm over Elijah to protect him, comfort him, anything.  But then she heard a smooth male voice bellow from above.

 

“Well, well, well..... if it isn’t Elijah Mikaelson.”

 

She couldn’t help it - the voice was like a magnet.  She had to look up.   _Please don’t be Klaus,_ she thought.

 

Instead she met the eyes of a handsome darker-skinned man with one of the most arresting smiles she’d ever seen.  He smiled at her, oozing charm for days.  And under any other circumstances she would have been intrigued by his charisma, but she got the feeling that this was not a friendly encounter.  She was terrified by the gleam of his teeth, and she wondered if Klaus had  set a trap.  The man placed a hand on the shoulder of the young witch.

 

“Davina, I’ve got this.  Let him breathe.”

 

“Fine,” she said, tossing her hair over her shoulder.  Her tone was annoyed.  Her mouth settled into a pout and her hooded eyes remained suspicious.  She really was alarmingly beautiful and the magic radiated off of her in waves.

 

Davina brushed past the other man and curled up on the chaise lounge on the far side of the room.  Elena then noticed that they were essentially in an enormous bedroom.  And there was an easel set up with a half-finished painting.  A painting of a town square.... one that looked strangely familiar. The man kept watching Elena as she stared at the painting.  Elijah stood next to her, pulling her up with him.

 

“Marcel,” he said.  His voice was quiet but she could hear some level of wonder at who their company was.  “I thought -“

 

“That I was dead?”

 

The name suddenly clicked.... this was the vampire who had been in love with Elijah’s sister, Rebekah.  The one who had fought with Klaus just before Mikael came into town.  The one who had perished in Mikael’s aftermath.... or so Elijah had told her.  

 

Marcel’s smile tightened and he crossed his arms.  “Yeah, I survived just fine.  No thanks to you.”  He shrugged.  “But instead of running, I stayed and rebuilt my home.  And it was a mess after your father destroyed it looking for all of you.”

 

“I’m sorry.”  Elijah’s voice was almost too quiet for her to hear, and she glanced between them again.  Marcel looked as if he didn’t expect an apology that quickly, but then his tough exterior erased any vulnerability.

 

“Yeah, well. Times change.  This is my city now.  And seeing as I am the leader of the vampires here...” he moved until he was almost chest to chest with Elijah.  “I think it’s time to tell me why you’re in my city.”

 

However surprised he had been or whatever remorse he had felt, Elijah didn’t even bristle at the veiled threat or proximity.  Instead his mouth shifted into an amused smirk.  “How quickly you forget that I’m an Original.”

 

“Ah, here we go.”  Marcel chuckled, walking a circle away from Elijah.  But there was no fear in his stance.  He turned back to Elijah and threw his arms out.  “You left me for dead almost a hundred years ago.  Go ahead and finish the job.”

 

Elijah gave a bored sigh at the posturing.  “What purpose would your death serve me at this time, Marcellus?  All I’m asking for is a little respect.”

 

“Respect is earned.”

 

They stared each other down and the tension in the room dialed up several degrees.  Elena almost couldn’t stand it.  She was about to intervene in this macho standoff when Davina spoke.

 

“He’s here because he has the doppelgänger.”  She walked forward, her eyes matter-of-fact.  Marcel whirled to look at Elena and suddenly she felt cornered.

 

“Wait...” she blurted out.  She knew she should follow Elijah’s lead as she had no clue as to the dynamics at play here.  But she could also see this all going south very quickly.  “It’s not what you’re thinking.”

 

Marcel’s gaze narrowed, as if she couldn’t tell him anything new.  And maybe she couldn’t..... she really only had the cliff notes version of what had occurred over decades and centuries.  “So he’s not bringing you to Klaus to break the werewolf curse?”  

 

His sarcastic undertone rubbed against the trust she had in Elijah.  He sauntered over to her to get a closer look.  Her heart was pounding out of her chest but she was thankful that Elijah wasn’t attacking Marcel yet.  She just had this gut feeling that they were going to need him.  And at the end of the day - Elijah and his siblings had abandoned Marcel, leaving him for dead.  She couldn’t help but sympathize with him a little bit, even if she was scared out of her mind right now.

 

“No,” she squeaked out. “He’s not.”

 

Marcel’s finger caught her under the chin and raised her face up for his inspection, as if he needed to see what all the fuss was about.  She could only imagine the legends he had heard about this face and her predecessors over the years.  “And how did _you_ manage to disrupt their sadistic pact of always and forever, little girl?”  He looked at Elijah.  “You chose her above your brother.”

 

It wasn’t so much a clear statement as it was a declaration of disbelief.  Elena’s stomach rolled as Marcel echoed the same doubts as Mikael had expressed.  Had Elijah really truly turned on Klaus?  She wanted to believe that he had, but every time someone voiced concern otherwise..... she was scared to put all of her trust in him only to find out she’d been relying on the enemy to save her life.

 

“Klaus has gone off the rails,” Elijah said quietly.

 

“Oh, _now_ he has?  I can’t wait to hear what he’s finally done to make you turn on him.”  Marcel looked amused.

 

“He daggered Rebekah. And Kol and Finn.”  

 

Marcel’s expression faded at the mention of his lost love’s name. “Did he now?  And when was that?”

 

“Almost immediately after we left New Orleans.”  Elijah’s eyebrow raised.  “She was loathe to leave you, Marcel.  But he threatened her and then punished her regardless when she followed him.  And he’s tormented me by refusing to reveal their exact location.”

 

“And you’re dragging this girl into all of it.”

 

“This girl’s name is Elena.”

 

Something about Elijah’s tone.... Marcel had a strange expression.  “Okay.... so what role does Elena play in this? Besides the obvious?”

 

“She is going to lure Klaus out, but not until I know there is a way to take him down without any harm coming to her.”

 

“So you came looking for me,” Davina interjected.   She still didn’t look pleased but there was a grudging acceptance in her eyes.  “The wolves know she exists.  In fact, they’ve been tormenting the witches to locate her so they can bring her to Klaus themselves.”

 

It was Elijah’s turn to look surprised, and Elena felt more anxious than before.  She shouldn’t have been surprised, maybe, but the enormity of her birthright was finally sinking in.  He moved closer to her, taking her hand.  His reminder that he would protect her, always.  

 

“How....?” he started, but his voice trailed off.  There were so many questions.

 

“She was due to come into existence five hundred years after the death of the last doppelgänger.”  She looked to Elena.  “You were born on the night of a full moon.  There have been prophecies about you for years among the werewolves.  They see you as their salvation from the ongoing war with vampires.”

 

A chill ran down her spine.  “I’m sorry, I just don’t understand.... I didn’t know any of this until a few weeks ago.”

 

“And how exactly did you manage to find her?” Marcel asked Elijah, still skeptical.

 

“From a chance encounter with a Druid priestess in England, not far from where Katerina had perished.  She guided me back to the States.  Exactly to where we first became vampires.”  He drew in a deep breath.  “Mikael had raised her there.”

 

“And you made it out with her alive?”  Marcel’s expression now was one of disbelief.  

 

“She threatened to kill herself if he didn’t let her go.”  Elijah glanced at her and she felt herself blushing.

 

“He kidnapped me when I was very young.  I didn’t know the truth until Elijah found me.”  She shrugged.  “I have no idea what happened to my parents or anything.  I’m hoping after this is all over that maybe I can find them.”

 

“How noble of you,” Marcel commented to Elijah. “Saving her from your father.  Probably the only person on this planet with the means to take your brother down.”

 

Elena looked at Elijah.  “What does that mean?”

 

Elijah’s jaw set and he threw a dark look in Marcel’s direction. “My father is in possession of the only stake that can effectively kill an Original.  I am certain this was his plan to defeat my brother.  But he cares not of the fate of my siblings, and unless this is all handled in an appropriate fashion they will remain captive to these daggers in boxes for eternity.”  He cleared his throat.  “There is also the lesser concern that the death of an Original means the death of their bloodline of vampires.”

 

Marcel grimaced.  “Well, isn’t that convenient.  So you’re telling me that if your father kills Klaus, I’ll end up dying?”

 

“That’s exactly what I’m insinuating.”

 

“So basically I have to be on your side.”  Marcel groaned, looking up at the ceiling.  “Do you know how much simpler life has been without being wrapped up in your family’s business?  I should have known it was too good to last forever.”

 

“I had no intentions of ever setting foot back here, Marcellus.  You are free to govern this city as you please.  I am just asking for your help.  And Davina’s.”

 

“Fine,” Davina said, and Marcel looked at her in surprise.  She threw up her hands.  “You know the wolves can’t win.  If they become hybrids, they will be the most powerful faction in New Orleans.  They’ve already been killing any witches who resist them, left and right.”

 

“Which is why you’re hiding here?” Elijah asked.

 

She nodded.  “There was a priest at this church who was trying to unify the factions of our city.... the humans, the witches, the vampires, and the wolves.  They killed him.  And they’ve been searching for me.  They’ve killed my family.  They almost had me at one point but Marcel stepped in.”  

 

“Oh, my God,” Elena said under her breath.  “I’m so sorry.”

 

Davina shrugged.  “It’s not your fault.  It’s not my fault.  It’s what we were born into.  But I know that we can’t let them win.”  She moved over to the painting.  “I have visions.  They come out in my artwork.  We were trying to find you, Elena.  If the wolves know about you, then Klaus does too.  And I’m sure he has powerful witches to help him.”

 

“Not as powerful as you,” Elijah said.  

 

“Maybe not alone, but in numbers.  And if you want to find workaround, a way to render the curse null and void.... you need more than just me.”

 

“So where do we find the witches who can help?” Elena asked.

 

Davina glanced at her painting again, then back at Elena.  “In your birthplace.  Mystic Falls.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
